After the Fall
by Mr. Sinestro
Summary: Taking place in between the flashback in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker and the Batman Beyond universe, this story explores what the Batman family was like after the Joker's death and leading up to the Apocalypse of 2009.
1. Outbreak

Preamble:_The Joker is dead. Shot to death by his apprentice Robin who was tortured into insanity and is now being treated abroad far away from the maniacs in Arkham. Batman has gone into seclusion questioning whether or not to go on as Gotham's savior. The city doesn't know this much less the rogues. Nightwing and Batgirl have been tasked to take care of the city in his absence. Crime is down in Gotham for the first time in a decade. That is until now…_

Chapter 1: Outbreak

The sun was shining down upon grim Blackgate penitentiary. The prison was temporarily filled with the most dangerous psychopaths in Gotham. They were going to be transferred today to the new, escape proof Arkham. Before this, Blackgate was the most solid prison in Gotham, surrounded by water on all sides, housing all of the criminals that were not declared legally insane by the courts. Yes, there were still sane killers running around Gotham. That didn't make them any less dangerous. Some say that Hell is child's play compared to Arkham. When the Arkhamites arrived, they were placed in a special wing of the prison. It made sure that Darwinism did not become a factor in the survival rate of the prisoners already there. Every prisoner knew their place. They made sure to not even look at an Arkhamite if they wanted to live through tomorrow. Each of the Arkhamites doors was electrified and every guard was on 24 hour alert ready to shoot to kill at the first sign of a disturbance. It was full-proof.

It was about lunch time that the general alarm was pulled. Someone left a package in the middle of the courtyard. No one knows how it arrived. The Arkhamites stared at it with glee in their eyes. The prisoners stared at it in curiosity. The guards stared at in horror. The bomb squad came in to check it out. It was clean. A note was attached and the warden took a peek at it.

"Open me." It said.

The guards stood with automatic guns pointed at the crate. It was opened with all eyes on it. It was the Joker just as dead as when he was buried by Batman. A bomb would have been better.

The prison was in permanent lockdown but all the prisoners and Arkhamites saw now was opportunity. The top rogue in Gotham was dead and that left a gaping power void that anyone could potentially fill. The prisoners knew it. The Arkhamites knew it. And the guards most certainly knew it as well. It was only a matter of time before all hell would break loose.

It came sooner than anyone expected. A sudden blackout caught everyone by surprise. When the auxiliary lights came on, all of the prisoner cells were open.

They all came out. Killer Croc. Poison Ivy. Two-Face. A few other pretty faces came out too but it was Croc that they needed to start this off. He rushed the guards that were about to shoot them down and he crushed them like grapes. Ivy only needed a stray vine that was growing from the floor and made it blossom into a giant that crashed through the prison walls and strangled the warden and other guards. Two-Face took the two guns that the dead guards provided. Some guards tried to escape but they were caught by the electrified doors. The rest was easy.

Meanwhile, back in Bludhaven, Dick Grayson was preparing for a night out on the town. His alias Nightwing was lacking a car after his previous one was totaled after attempting to stop an out of control truck carrying two tons of illegal assault weapons. When the insurance agency asked, he said that he was drunk at the time. As he called it, it was pulling a Bruce. He took Barbara Gordon, alias Batgirl, with him to make the decision at a local sport car dealership.

"I don't know what would go better with the costume. A blue Lamborghini or a red Ferrari" he said.

"It's not really a matter of coordination as it is of announcing to the criminal element of society fear me and my mighty luxury car of doom."

"I'm just trying to go for something that's unexpected yet fast."

"So why don't you just buy a supped-up minivan? They would never expect a crime fighter to drive that."

"Well, I bet you never met Super Nanny."

"Ha. Ha. Funny."

The corpulent auto dealer, dressed for success, strolled up to them with the confidence that he can make an easy sell today to these trust fund babies. Paying attention to their conversation, he thought they were heading out to one of those eccentric, extravagant parties around town that the elite tend to throw now and then.

"I see you like the Lamborghini and the Ferrari. Excellent choice but I fear that these days those cars have fallen out of style."

"Really?" Dick inquired.

"I'm afraid so. Nowadays, everyone wants the De Lorean."

"The Back to the Future car?"

"Oh, yes, they have come back in a big way. There are only 5 left in existence and I happen to have one on the showroom right now."

"How much does that run for?"

"To be honest, because of it's…."

"Just run a number by me."

Barbara checked her phone to see that her dad was calling. She picked it up.

"Hey, dad, are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Can't tonight. All sorts of hell are breaking loose over at Blackgate right now and the force is trying to throw every body we have at it. Just wish dad luck. He's going to need it."

"I'll do ya one better. Luck."

She hung up and ran to Dick.

"Choose quickly, we have a party to go to."

"How big of a party?"

"Every star in town is going to be there."

He perspired knowing what that meant. He flashed his credit card.

"What car do you have that I can take off the lot right now?"

The De Lorean sped through the streets of Bludhaven. They just changed to their costumes at Dick's apartment and they took every gadget they could find.

"Damnit, can't this thing go over 88 miles per hour?"

"I doubt this car can transform into a boat."

"I got it."

He took out a beeper and pointed it at the bay. Out of it emerged a jet propelled speed boat.

"Wow, Bruce was planned for every eventuality."

"Actually, we just got lucky that it was close enough to the autodealer."

They hopped in not knowing what pandemonium was ahead of them.


	2. The Battle of Blackgate

Chapter 2: The Battle of Blackgate

The walls of Blackgate were impenetrable. There was no way anyone could break in or out. Someone broke in earlier to deliver that crate. The other was just a matter of time now. Police Commissioner Jim Gordon stood outside with the entire GCPD. Waiting.

"Why isn't Batman here by now?"

"I always told ya never trust the Bat," Detective Bullock interjected. "Besides, he's the reason we're in this mess. He whacked the Joker."

"We can't tell that conclusively until after we see the body."

"If there is even any of it left to examine."

These walls were about to fall down but the question was when. They couldn't hear the horror and the screams that were going on within them yet. A slight crack in cement lets some of it leak out. The guns were raised to open fire. There were no riot cars to take these prisoners in. This was the last stand. There was nowhere else for them to go. Helicopters rigged with machine guns hovered over the prison. Gordon picked up the walkie talkie.

"Guns at the ready. Don't shoot at anything unless…"

The first strike came when grenade launchers took out the helicopters. The air support was gone just as soon as it came. They whirred to the ground like falling leaves. The police scattered to avoid being crushed by the debris or slashed by the blades. The walls exploded and out of it poured a tide of some of the evilest criminals on Earth…now with guns.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!"

Nightwing and Batgirl were speeding towards Blackgate when they were struck with a dilemma.

"I don't think the two of us will be enough." She said.

"We have the entire GCPD by our side on this."

"But these are supercriminals, Dick, they aren't enough paddywagons to take them all away."

"They aren't going in paddywagons."

"I can't cross that line again."

"If they get into Gotham, we don't know what they will be capable of."

"Then we'll search for them. We'll get each one and send them back to Arkham."

"We'll find them. We'll find them after they've murdered again. Would you want that on your conscience?"

"I would rather know that than I went over the edge."

"How many times do we have to have this same conversation? Right? Wrong? Why can't you just be morally gray like the rest of us, Barb?"

"I'm a police man's daughter."

"There aren't going to be a lot of police men that come out of this alive. Keep that in mind."

He twisted the wheel hard as it crashed through the waves. Up ahead there was Blackgate covered with a thick layer of fire and smoke with a huge gaping hole in its side. Thousands were fighting each other while prisoners were swimming away. Some cops tried to fire on them but they were soon shot by the prisoners. They marveled at it for a second but they soon refocused to the task at hand. Hundreds of bodies were coming up in the current. Cops. Prisoners. He swerved to avoid them but it soon became too thick to traverse.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Distraction #1."

He blasted two torpedoes towards a derelict boat on the opposite side of the bay. The prisoners took a quick glance at the explosion in the midst of the bloodshed over there. They pulled the levers right next to their seats and they both flew out into the thick of it. Rounds of bullets were aimed their way but they were lucky enough to get behind a wall that was once apart of the guard's station.

"How do we get out of this?"

"Distraction #2."

He clicked a beeper on his utility belt to summon the Batwing. It circled around Blackgate like a hawk searching for its prey.

"What'll that do? No one is behind the controls."

"Nothing but they don't know that."

The prisoners were trying to shoot it down with their guns to no avail.

"What's the battle plan?"

"We survive," he murmured.

"Good plan. I'd love to hear your exit strategy."

Nightwing and Batgirl tossed three smoke bombs each towards the chaos. They rushed in not knowing exactly what do with these prisoners. There were hundreds if not thousands of them and there was nowhere to hold them. All they knew is that they had to at least take out the big fish before they could get into the city.

"I call Croc." Nightwing blasted.

Killer Croc was flinging guards, cops, and prisoners around like rag dolls while his body was covered in bullet wounds. Nightwing knocked two of the escapees unconscious by banging their heads together while leaping over them to get to Croc. He saw Nightwing before he could land his first kick and grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground.

"I was looking forward to killing one of you today. These was just practice."

"That's funny because that's what I was thinking about you."

He rushed towards Nightwing as bullets whizzed by. Nightwing unloaded his steel stick and flayed it under the back of Croc's legs. He fell like a thud but that didn't stop him. Nightwing jabbed the stick down his mouth to hold him on the ground. Croc bit through it like a cracker. He punched Nightwing so hard that it flung him into the Blackgate walls. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Croc picked up a big rock and walked steadily towards him.

Meanwhile, Batgirl was searching for her father amidst the chaos. She took any chance to take down a prisoner but all the while her eyes gazed in every direction to see if he was there. Above, she saw the Batwing spiral out of the sky and into the ocean as Firefly entered the fray. She finally spotted Gordon, pinned down with Detective Bullock behind an overturned police boat. She ran up to him.

"Commissioner, we got to get you out of here."

"It's a good thing to see you here, Batgirl. Where's Batman?"

"He's… in the center of the prison."

"Nice try. Where is Batman? Really."

"We don't know."

"We?"

"Me and Nightwing."

"I thought you guys would have called in some of your Justice League buddies."

"We…don't talk to them much nowadays."

"You and Nightwing?"

"All of us."

"I can't leave this position. If I go, then we lost."

"If you die, then…"

"Commish, you going to listen to this Batfreak? We got an entire prison…"

A giant vine picked up the boat and flung it away. It picked all three of them up off the ground. Poison Ivy was riding the vine right to their faces.

"Well, well. I think I just got the leverage I needed."

Nightwing was still down, his back against the wall and his head sunk, as Croc walked up to him with the giant rock.

"Heh. And they laughed at this plan."

"I bet."

Nightwing lifted a chemical pellet from his belt and tossed it at Croc's face. He staggered backwards in pain as he lost his grip on the rock. It fell and crushed his head onto the rocky shore. His body lay stiff as blood trickled from the rock. Nightwing struggled to pick himself up only to stagger back to the ground. It felt like everything was broken. There was no way Croc survived that. At that moment, he knew what mortality meant. Well, not at that exact moment, but when he was surrounded by dozens prisoners waiting to get their chance to do in the infamous Nightwing.

Just as all seemed hopeless, a light shined down from above over the battered Nightwing. He laughed meekly.

"Heh. Distraction #3."


	3. Back Up

Chapter 3: Back Up

"You need some help down there, buddy?" Green Arrow asked over the loudspeaker.

"Not really."

"Too bad."

Green Arrow landed the Javelin right near where he was slumped over, scaring off the inmates. From the Javelin Green Arrow, the Question, Vigilante, Huntress, the Creeper, and Booster Gold stepped out to survey the area.

"Take a look at our efficient prison system at work, fellas. Booster, get some medical attention for Nightwing."

"Come on, Greeny, you know you need Booster Gold on the offense. I'm the only guy here who can fly."

"Yeah, well, fly Nightwing to a League hospital or you don't get to borrow the Javelin for press junkets."

"I'm not going." Nightwing interjected.

"Kid, don't kill yourself. Your ribs are broken and if you take another whack at the battlefield, I'll be liable. Save that strength for another day."

He tried to argue but he coughed up some blood.

"Barbara is still out there."

"We'll find her. You got the Green Arrow guarantee."

Booster begrudgingly flew Nightwing out of the area. Green Arrow took the rest out to the front.

"This is containment time, folks. We need to stop these prisoners from getting off the island. The rest we improvise."

They headed out united against the storm. Green Arrow fired several arrows that captured groups of prisoners in a single bond. Vigilante shot special bullets that set out a shockwave blast that knocked groups of prisoner unconscious. The Creeper, well, he just had fun. Huntress was having difficulty shooting her arrows.

"Ugh, I hate these non-lethal arrows. They're so hard to carry."

"Well, Huntress, if you want to become a full time League member again, you got to get use to them."

"Watch your back, honey."

The Question punched out a prisoner that was about to stab her. He beat him savagely into submission while saying:

"That's for trying to use low calorie energy drinks to impregnate our women with your alien spawn."

"You don't honestly believe he was a part of a conspiracy?"  
"THE conspiracy. It's all one conspiracy. Everything is connected. This prison break is just part of a larger plan that is going to doom us all."

"You say that every time."

"I was at least right about who killed JFK."

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either."

A giant vine slammed in front of them. They looked up to see Ivy and her vines carrying Batgirl, Gordon, and Bullock.

"You looking for these?"

She lowered them down towards Green Arrow but still out of his reach.

"Yeah. Could you give them back? We've been looking all over for them."

"Only if you stop the deforestation in the Amazon, the oil drilling in Alaska, and give me a full pardon."

"Why are you asking me this, Ivy? Can't you get this done now that you are free?"

"We all need a little help now and then. You can't always get everything done on your own. Especially little old me now that there is no one else in the world that can assist in my nefarious methods. Now are you going to take me up on my offer?"

"I'm afraid all of that is out of my hands."

"Not even if…"  
"Sorry, those endearing young charms don't work on me. I'm taken."

"That's too bad because my babies have this tendency of contracting their victims when I'm angry."

All three muffled their screams as the vines tightened their vice grip.

"Want to go green today, Green Arrow?"

"Sure. I especially love those lovely Creepers!"

Creeper leaped onto the vines and attacked Ivy.

"Huntress, Vigilante! I need some support here."

They came and all of them fired onto the vines to release the three. After some hands on fighting between the two, Creeper grabbed Ivy and threw her into the bay. He laughed as she wasn't seen in the murky water below. Eventually, Batgirl, Gordon, and Bullock were freed after several volleys. They struggled to breathe as they were released from their prison.

"Where's Nightwing?"

"Don't worry; we got him in a hospital."

"What about the prisoners?"

He looked back to see the fighting had died down. There was nearly nothing left except dust, bodies, and those still lying unconscious. The battle was over. No one knows who won but one thing was for certain: a lot of violent prisoners both from Arkham and Blackgate alike have escaped and they are now deep into Gotham. And Batman was nowhere to be found…

Out in the Himalayas, a haggard man climbed up a lonely little mountain summit in a full blizzard. He reached it with gashes and cuts from the rocks below but that did not phase him. He had no tools to speak of. The front door was a lavish behemoth almost as big as the side of the mountain. He opened it, slowly. The monks bowed as he walked towards their master, an elderly man that looks like he survived as long as the Earth itself. The man bowed in front of him.

"You may arise."

He stood back up.

"What do you need from Nanda Parbat?"

"I need…I need to be strong again, master."

The Master leaned over to him.

"Then we will help you, Mr. Wayne."


	4. Healing

Chapter 4: Healing

Nightwing awoke two weeks later into a different world. Blackgate had been shut down and cleaned up of all its bodies. The only body not accounted for was that of the Joker. All the prisoners were heavily interrogated but they knew nothing about it. Those that were captured were dispersed throughout detention facilities across America.

At the League sponsored hospital, he awoke every morning to a different superhero that checked on how he was doing and whether or not he heard from Batman. Superman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and all the other heavy hitters were on other worlds fighting the good fight and franchising the Justice League name to any hero out there as to prevent other misfortunes in the galaxy. Flash had bigger concerns in Central City. Barbara would stop by on occasion to give him news of the outside world that was much closer than he thought. Apparently, in response to the Blackgate breakout, they established a Gotham City Task Force headed by Green Arrow to find the escapees. So far success was minimal at best. They said it would only be temporary until Batman could be found.

While they were searching for them, Nightwing had his own mystery to solve. How did the Joker's body get into Blackgate? He made a stop over at Wayne Manor to begin his investigation much like Batman would.

"Good evening, Master Grayson. I trust that your wounds have healed enough for you to limp down to the Batcave."

"Just enough, Alfred."

"I brewed up a kettle of tea when you're going through the records. It's better than coffee."

"Thanks. Has Barbara been around?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. The last time I saw her was…well, not a very pleasant memory to say the least."

"If you see her, you know where I'll be."

Barbara was also visiting another hospital. Her father had a cardiac arrest after being taken hostage by Poison Ivy. He was in stable condition but she was aware that this may be the first of many such heart problems. Bullock was sitting outside his door with his arm in a cast and a crutch next to his seat. On his lap was a box of freshly made donuts.

"Hey, Babs, your dad's asleep now. Come back later."

"Is he doing all right?"

"As good as any man nearly strangled to death by a giant vine."

He took a bite out of a donut.

"You look kinda beat up yourself. Got into any trouble lately?"

"Not more than any other."

"I tell ya, if it weren't for that Bat-bitch coming up to us, we coulda made it out pretty well."

"I wouldn't know that. I mean, the intentions were good."

"Yeah, well intentions don't mean nothing when you end up here. To think everyone thought I would be the one with heart problems."

He took another bite out of his donut, jelly dripping down onto his short.

"Why do we even need these freaks in costumes running around? We can handle it fine. Before they came, all we had to deal was the usual things plaguing any city. Drugs. Gangs. You name it. Then Batman comes and suddenly we get these crazy super criminals running around. What has he done to stop it? He just puts them in the looney bin and they come out and it starts all over again. It just don't work, Babs, it just don't work."

Her cell phone was ringing again. It was Dick.

"I…got to go. Tell pop I said hi."

She turned toward the corridor and walked away down the dimly lit hallway.

Through the years of watching Bruce master this great machine with ease, he never had a chance to understand it in depth. He flipped through the database searching for the records of who was working the delivery room over at Blackgate that day. It was more of a nuisance than a pleasure. For every piece of information that came up, he had to go through the bureaucratic papers to see who stamped what when. It was a time consuming process that he didn't really have time for. He wanted to go out into the field but his wounds still needed mending before he could make any unexpected entrances.

All he found was that a man named Henry Sklar was working the room that day. Trouble was that he had been dead for three years. The last place he was at before his death was over at the Iceberg Lounge. Figures. He should have shut that place down years ago but Batman always wanted it open so he knew where he could plug people for information. He checked his bandages and realized he couldn't go out like this. Barbara had to go.

The Iceberg Lounge was emptier than usual. The heat was coming down on it from the Gotham City Task Force and no criminal mastermind would be caught dead there. That is except the Penguin. He owned the joint and he stayed to protect his investment. Rain or shine the place has to function to keep up the façade of any shady dealings happening in the backrooms. Batgirl entered without the usual scuffling of patrons to the exits. She pressed her telecom link to Nightwing.

"This is freaky. There is nearly nobody here."

"We're just looking for Penguin. We don't need to care about everyone else."

"At least we can count on him for being so darn reliable."

"Hey, that's what makes going to the Iceberg so fun."

"Remember that time Batman held him upside down in that tank of killer seals?"

"Killer seals? Some arch-enemies have the stupidest ideas. It's like fighting Farmer Brown all over again."

She walked up to his office and knocked.

"Weird. No one's answering."

"Like that ever stopped you?"

"True."

She knocked the window pane out and opened the door.

"Hey, Penguie, we got…"

She saw him slumped over his desk and blood was splashed on the opposite wall. Two bullet holes were in his head. She gasped.

"I think we have a problem…"

"A couple of them." Two Face said.

He had two guns pointed at the back of her head.

"Nightwing is on the other line. He'll be here soon."

"Good."

BLAM! BLAM!

Bruce Wayne, still gashed and bruised from the mountain climb, was doing a hand stand on top of a pillar with a thousand foot drop-off below in every direction.

"What do you fear to lose, Mr. Wayne?"

"My balance."

"You're avoiding the question. Concentrate."

He stood there still for a few moments before it came to him.

"I don't want to lose my family."

"But that already happened. Your mother and father are dead and have been for a very long time. What do you have to lose?"

"My family...Alfred. Dick. Barbara."

With a pause he struggled to say the last name.

"Tim."

"The only way to heal, Mr. Wayne, is to let go from all those you can lose. Loss is but an impediment that weakens you. When you can let go of that, you can conquer anything. You can even conquer death himself."

"Did Lao Tzu say that?"

"No. I did. Concentrate. I won't let you leave before you are completely healed."

In the darkness outside of the Seasons restaurant, a young debutante was robbed of her purse. The thief ran as fast as he could down an alley to avoid the police that would eventually come after him. After leaving Blackgate, he was left with nothing but to get back into his bad habits. He wasn't one of the bad ones there but, as he always told it, it was his only means of making a living in Gotham. Things were expensive. It wasn't long before he was overtaken but something…something with a cowl and a cape. He looked up and only got this one answer before he was stabbed to death.

"I'm Batman."


	5. Identity Crisis

Chapter 5: Identity Crisis

"Who are you?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"No. You're Batman. Bruce Wayne is only a man. A weak mortal man. Batman is indestructible."

"But Batman is only a façade…"

"No. It is Bruce Wayne that is your mask. It is him that makes you blend in with everyone else. You can't be like them. You are more. If you are a face in the crowd, you are nothing. Batman can't be a person…it's a mindset."

Nightwing raced his motorcycle down the hectic streets, swerving to avoid collision. There was little time left to save Barbara. Her comlink went dead after he heard two shots fired. Knowing her self-preservation, he knew 98 that she was alive. However, there was always that lingering 2...you could never tell in this line of work. You could never tell when your luck runs out.

Before he could get to it a few blocks away, something landed in front of his motorcycle throwing him from it. He could feel his bones breaking again. A familiar figure loomed over him as his motorcycle skid into a department store.

"I'm Batman."

Batgirl was in front of Two Face, sporting a dirty brown trench coat and a fedora, when he put two guns in the back of her head. When she told him Nightwing was coming, she knew there was only a split second to act. She ducked as Two-Face unloaded his pistols into Penguin's corpse. She sucker kicked him in the gut while she was on the floor and he spiraled back. He reamed his pistols in her direction but she darted out of the room before he could get a clean shot.

He knocked the door off its hinges and he fired frantically out through the lounge. She leaped behind the bar avoiding his shots. His clip ran empty as he approached her position. Before he could reload his guns, Batgirl slammed his good side with a whiskey bottle. He fell to the ground hard after she followed that up with a punch to the other side of the face. She grabbed him by the collar.

"You never were the best shot."

"I ain't talking to you, brat."

"Why did you kill the Penguin?"

"He lost the coin toss."

"Talk!"

"You wouldn't understand. I'm being given a second chance. Much more than you or Batman ever gave me. So lay off my back till I'm finished."

"Finished with what?"

"My part of the plan."

He pistol whipped her in the face and he ran off. She checked her face to see some blood trickling down her nose. You're not getting away that easy, she thought.

Batman walked up to Nightwing and picked him up. He stood up with the little strength he had in his legs. It couldn't be. He knew he's been gone but to come back so quickly without telling him or Barb was quite the oversight.

"Where have you been?"

"I've always been here, Nightwing."

His voice didn't sound like Bruce's. It seemed deeper and less imposing.

"What's my name?"

"I'm Batman."

"No, what's my name?"

"Nightwing."

"Under the mask."

His costume felt artificial, as if it were grafted to his skin.

"I'm Batman. I fight crime."

This wouldn't be the first time there was a duplicate of Batman. Maybe HARDAC made another copy somewhere down the line. He had to know. He took out his steel stick and stuck it through Batman. It went right through him without a flinch.

"Clayface?"

"No…I'm Batman…and that's Two Face."

Two Face was indeed running towards their way but he did not notice them. Blood was still obscuring his vision after his confrontation with Batgirl. A huge steel blade sprung from his chest and stabbed Two-Face in the arm. He was pinned down against a building. He took out a readily loaded pistol and shot it repeatedly into Batman to no effect.

"Two Face…we meet again…"

His arm became a mace and knocked his gun away. Barbara was running the same way as Two-Face and caught a glimpse of Batman in front of her.

"Bru…I mean, Batman?"

"Yes…Batgirl? I have the situation under control."

She looked closer to see his arm was a mace. She took out a batarang.

"Clayface!"

Nightwing stopped her.

"I tried something similar already."

"We have to stop him!"

"Who?"

"Clayface!"

"But Two-Face tried to kill you. Don't you think he would do the same in your position?"

"No time for arguing."

She tossed a batarang and lopped off the blade that was holding Two-Face. He broke free from it and he ran off again but hijacked a car for more a speedy getaway. Clayface looked up at her and so did Nightwing.

"What…what did you do, Batgirl?"

"I know Batman. I've fought with Batman. I've lived with Batman. And you, sir, are no Batman."

"But…I'm…Batman."

"You're Matt Hagan. Two-Face…sorry, Clayface. You aren't good. You are a murderer, a monster, and a terrible actor. We keep thinking you are dead but you only come back to screw with us. There? You got everything you needed? Now just go away for a while because we have bigger problems."

She kicked off the nozzle on the fire hydrant next to her and water blasted onto Clayface. He looked at himself with curiosity as to why he was being diluted and he soon melted into a giant mass of goo. He spiraled down into the sewers as just another piece of crap on the city streets.

Nightwing was relieved to see Batgirl alive but he reprimanded her quickly.

"You let him go."

"Clayface? Which face?"

"Two-Face."

"I wouldn't want to kill him."

"The same argument all over again. Two-Face was going to kill you tonight. I thought he might have. Now do you think that other people are going to be this lucky when he decides to do it to them as well?"

"We don't kill people. That's the rule. It doesn't matter if we do it or Clayface does it. That's why we're here!"

"We're here because our way doesn't work anymore. When we were at Blackgate, Killer Croc nearly murdered me but instead he died because I couldn't save him. It would have bothered me years ago to know I couldn't do it. It's now that I know that the world is a better place without him in it. It's one less scum in a city filled with them. How many more of them will it take for you to realize this too?"

"Where did the old Nightwing go, Dick?"

"It went where the Joker is now."

They stood there in silence for several minutes. They walked home separately.

There was only one item left in the abandoned Axis chemical factory and it belonged to Matt Hagan. It was a broken mirror in the manager's office. For the past several weeks, he believed it was the lair of Batman and he had hundreds of pictures littered throughout the walls. He resided there after his last criminal outing. He was blown to pieces by a fireworks display after trying to take on the Justice League. Fragments of him scattered throughout the stadium. Slowly and painfully he brought himself back together except he wasn't all together at all. He had no memory of who he really was after that and he became more delusional as time went on. He eventually became Batman after the last memory in his head flickered away.

After every picture he saw, he became each of the villains on the walls. Each time he looked in the mirror to see if this was who he was and found no satisfaction. He looked deeper into the mirror after he transformed into Matt Hagen and felt nothing as well.

"Who am I?"

At that moment, a huge force of electricity surged through him. He fell down to the ground in his true form: a monster. A figure loomed over him and carried the husk away.

Dick walked home alone to Wayne Manor knowing that he would spend the rest of his night at the Batcave. Alfred was in a much more joyous mood than usual. When he came in, Barbara was already there. He turned off his comlink for the evening so he wouldn't have to argue anymore with her. It was odd to see her there because she hasn't been around the Manor since "The Incident" as it was known between them. On the couch, there was another man sitting there.

He twisted his head around to him. It was Bruce. For once, he was glad to see him.


	6. Decisions

Chapter 6: Decisions

Chapter 6: Decisions

"There are going to be some changes around here."

"There are already a few changes. All the inmates in Blackgate escaped including…"

"I got briefed on the plane. What else can you tell me?"

"They're really, really pissed off."

"More so than the usual, hey, I want to kill Batman pissed off. They got the League trying to round up the rest of them."

"Call them off. Tell them I came back."

"I don't think it'll be that easy."

"How so?"

"Well…"

The new Justice League building was still under construction. Its construction was outsourced to another company to erect Justice League buildings in other cities to varying degrees of success. When they heard the company was building one in Gotham, they put an immediate halt on its construction. They all knew Gotham was Batman's territory.

"Glad to see you're back, Bats. While you were gone, we set up a permanent base here in Gotham. Hope you like it."

"It's dilapidated."

"It's a fixer upper. We're getting an interior decorator later this week to spruce it up a bit. What's on your mind?"

"I want you and your League pals out of Gotham. We made an agreement long ago that all of the affairs in this city would be under my jurisdiction unless I gave clearance. I got this situation under control, Oliver."

"Is that so? Well, I'm happy to hear that because, from what I can tell, 80 percent of Blackgate's inmates are still on the loose, which includes all of the inmates at old Arkham who, needless to say, are just aching to get back into their old habits. This job is bigger than you."

"I have my own team and we're experienced with these matters. When was the last time that any Leaguer fought with any of my rogues?"

"Clock King comes around once in a while."

"Anyone that matters."

"Look, I hate to play hardball but if you don't let us stay, we won't tell you where one of the rogues you've been tracking is going to be tonight. We'll allow you to take this one in as a compromise but after that all the other rogues are fair game."

"What makes you think I'd care about this one?"

"You will."

The docks were empty that night. Fog was rolling in much like any other Gotham night. A sole man walked out of the darkness to a boat waiting for him. Before he could board it, something else came out of the darkness. He stood above the man, seemingly whole again.

"Two Face."

He turned to Bruce. His face no longer had its trademark disfigurement. In its place was the rest of the person formerly known as Harvey Dent.

"You're a hard man to find. I've been looking for you for a couple of weeks. Two bullets in the base of the Penguin's skull. Witnesses saw you fleeing the crime scene. There's no way to get out of this one."

"I know. I had one more job to do before I could…well, you can see it for yourself, can you? When was the last time you were able to look upon the face of your old pal Harv?"

"Harvey Dent is dead. You proved it once again by killing the Penguin and as many as eight people on your way to the plastic surgeon."

"Old habits die hard. We all make tough choices, Bats. This is mine. What were you going to give me? Another sentence at Arkham? Some cheap plastic surgeon to fix me? That wasn't enough. I'm being given a real second chance this time around. I can go somewhere that never heard of Two Face. I can turn my life around as long as I get on that boat. I can be Harvey Dent again."

"And what sort of guarantee would you give to me that you won't relapse? What's preventing you from scarring yourself all over again and blaming that on your next rampage?"  
"I'm cured. What else do you want? Whatever I did the last two weeks was to survive. This job managed to pay for all this. My getaway. My sanity. I gave up everything so I can get my life back. You can't put chance up to that."

"We are the sum of our choices. It doesn't matter what luck any of us have."

In the distance, police sirens were blaring.

"I wouldn't suppose that would be for me, would it?"

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes. I wouldn't try anything. Just tell me this: who sent you for the hit?"

"I wouldn't know. Ask Two-Face. We're two different people now."

"I've heard your speech that you changed a hundred times before. I still haven't seen it."

"Have it your way then."

BLAM! Batman fell writhing to the ground. Harvey stepped forward with a gun in hand and loomed over Batman.

"Let's see what chance has to say for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his coin. He rested it on his thumb. The sirens came closer.

"I shot you with a curare dart. You'll be paralyzed for a bit but just long enough so I can get away."

He gave the coin to Batman.

"Just to make it extra clear."

"Freeze!"

Bullock was behind him.

"Put the gun down and put your hands on your head."

He tossed the gun into the river. He turned to Bullock. Just as soon as he did so, he turned again and ran to the boat.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Bullets whizzed through the air but Harvey kept running. A couple ripped through Harvey but he kept running. As more bullets flew and more blood fell out he began to limp. He wasn't running anymore. He stumbled off the dock and into the bay.

It was chance that Two-Face was born and it was chance that he died. His coin rested next to Batman.

Batman was back at the Batcave with Nightwing at his side like old times. He looked at the computer to see Two-Face's profile with a red deceased line over it.

"Did they find the body?"

"They dragged the bay but they couldn't find him, which is a never a good sign in this town. It's not like he hasn't escaped death before."

"It's about here you would do the 'I could've saved him' speech."

"Harvey Dent has been dead for a long time. My mourning period is over."

"Let me get this straight, he did the job in order to be better? That doesn't make any sense. Didn't we try that before and, well, fail?"

"We have. Whoever's behind this hasn't been a player in this town before."

"What makes you say that? We have enough rogues that could easily fit the bill. Riddler. Scarface. Clock King…on the outside chance."

"All inept. If they were going to do something this big, they could've done it a long time ago instead of getting caught constantly. Someone's taking advantage of the Joker's death to fill the hole he left behind. This is a master criminal with lots of money and the brain power of someone like Luthor. It's all a matter of finding out where this person is."

"Okay class, today we are going to learn about Alexander the Great."

It was an average day at St. Richard Private Middle School. As usual, Mr. Legne's European History class was filled with the best and brightest the school had to offer. The classroom had a projector display the notes for his lecture on the board while the student looked on from their desks.

"By the time of his death at 33, he conquered most of the known world. In a way, Alexander wept because he knew he had nothing left to conquer."

"Professor, that assertion is highly outrageous. Your facts are flawed. Alexander didn't conquer most of the world; he only conquered the lower regions of Eastern Europe and parts of Asia and Africa. He was driven back from conquering the rest because of his poorly structured campaign in India. It was Genghis Khan who had the largest land empire in history; you should know that if you weren't so much of a hack."

"Ulysses, please, don't start with this crap again."

"These are FACTS, professor, as I should know because I'm descended from a long line of military geniuses. What are you descended from? A pack of corn farmers in the Mid West? And it's The General to you! Do NOT ignore the chain of command."

"Do you want to be sent to the principal's office? I'm really sick of you smarting off in my class."

He walked up to the teacher.

"I don't think YOU understand."

He lifted the projector and savagely beat Mr. Legne to the ground. Bloodied from the beating, he lifted his head up and fell down again. He was limp. Ulysses turned to the class.

"This has always been MY class. Privates the General will give you the most important lesson of your life…right after recess."


	7. Masks

Chapter 7: Masks

Sprawled out on the crossroads of Mandrake and Winick Streets was the body of Mayor Hamilton Hill. The press, ambulances, and police cars surrounded the body as it laid lifeless on the street, staring forever into endless sky. The cause of death was a massive stab wound to the abdomen.

"No knife is that big, Commish. Ever since those Leaguers came into town we've been getting nothing but this super crime crap. The perp's probably just has a huge friggin' knife and calls himself Knifeman."

"Commissioner Gordon, can we have a statement?"

"This investigation is ongoing. No further details at the moment."

Gordon walked to the GCPD van right next to scene. A beat up Oldsmobile skidded up to the crime scene. Green Arrow and the Question stepped out of it.

"I didn't know Halloween came early this year."

"If it could, they would do it. Halloween was manufactured by a cabal of the world's elite to create cavities so they'll have an excuse to fill in those teeth with a GPS chip. Soon it'll beat Google Maps in tracking every person in America. Fact."

"Question, just shut up for the next few hours and search the scene."

"What are you masks doing here anyways?"

"Metahuman crime is covered under our jurisdiction. We're relieving you of duty."

"What? Are we in the friggin DMZ here? This murder was committed on the streets of Gotham, to our own goddamn mayor, and you're telling me I can't investigate? That's friggin bullshit right there."

"The Question is the best detective in this town right next to Batman, Bullock. If you want to do Gotham any good, you and Gordon and the rest of the GCPD can go search for the other criminals that are still running amuck in this town."

"Then why not bring in Batman?"

"Because Batman is taking some regulated time off. Now let us get on with our investigation or should the media film the rest of this for the 5 'o clock news?"

Bullock turned to see that he was still being filmed by the news team that was interviewing Gordon.

"Turn off that goddamn camera!"

The Bat-Signal shined in the sky. Gordon and Bullock stood under it.

"You think he'll come?"

"I'm more worried if others do."

The Bat-Signal shut down.

"This was a bad idea, Gordon."

Batman walked out of the shadows.

"Thank G-d it's you. I almost had a heart attack."

"The Justice League could've come here and shut you down. As far as they know, we aren't connected and we're better off if it stays that way. We need to create a better way to communicate."

Batman tossed Gordon a cell-phone.

"Just click send and I'll be here. It'll generate a wave undetectable by any surveillance, tapping device, or even someone as powerful as Superman. What can you tell me about the mayor's murder?"

"The Justice League has taken over the investigation so we can't get close to the body. We know you aren't affiliated with them anymore so you're our best shot at actually trying to solve this case. Even Bullock agrees and we know what Bullock thinks about you. From our preliminary search, we found a massive stab wound to the abdomen and a calling card of sorts."

"We managed to sneak it away from those friggin' masks before they could get a hold of it and blow our investigation."

Batman took the card, which read "Time for the masks to rescind. All will come to light. All will be revealed."

"This isn't the calling card of any other rogue in Gotham. It's misleadingly begins with time, making me think the Clock King, but the rest of it just doesn't fit with his MO."

"We have a new player in town?"

"He's making himself known to the other rogues here. I've been keeping tabs on someone new here when I found Two-Face with one face again. He wants criminals around Gotham to join him but for what I don't know."

"You're friggin Batman! You know everything!"

"You know how to find him?"

"I have my ways."

"Good because we…"

And like that he was gone.

Back at the Batcave, Batgirl and Nightwing followed him through his mega-database.

"You would think everyone on Earth would be on here."

"They are except this one. He doesn't exist. All analysis comes up empty."

"What are you going to do now? Fly the Batwing around the city and observe everything with a tiny microscope?"

"All will come to light…say, Bruce, have you cross-checked any bars or restaurants with the name light?"

Batman put in the computer.

"Ten matches. Two of them shut down with one already taken over by a wine bar. The one that's still derelict is in the dock district. We have a winner."

"Why is it they always go to the abandoned, sketchy buildings?"

"Nightwing, I need you to stay here. If you lose contact with me, you know what to do. Batgirl, I need you to keep the Justice League busy. We can't risk them interfering."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I think it's time for Matches Malone to have a night on the town."

It was another dreary night in the docks district. It was still a den of scum and villainy after all these years. Amongst the derelict warehouses was a collapsing bar called "light", all intentionally in lower case as it was a failed attempt at trying to gentrify the area. Everyone in high society was more concerned enough about surviving anywhere else in Gotham.

Matches Malone walked into the bar to see there was already a speech in progress. He was preaching to the converted but he managed to get these men engrossed as if they were watching a strip show. The man on stage was wearing a black business suit and his face was a black skull.

"Men, we are working on something wonderful here. Remember the face of Black Mask because our enemies will tremble at the mere mention of the False Face Society. We're the future of crime and we got connections. There is a reckoning coming, boyos, and we're the first line of offense. Who's with me?"

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. A man walked through the crowd to Matches.

"Matches, I'm glad you made it. The big boss wants to meet you backstage. Follow me."

Backstage was an opulent living room of old posters and shattered mirrors with gold frames. There was a closet in the back but it looked like it hasn't been used in months. On one of the plush couches Black Mask sat with his entourage. He was going through a map of somewhere in Gotham on the coffee table when he saw Matches come into the room. He walked up to Matches and firmly shook his hand. Batman saw nothing when he got a good look into his eyes. That disturbed him more than his skull.

"Let's get down to business. I run a small, close knit operation but we're thinking of aggressively expanding. I've only heard good things about you, Matches. You've come highly recommended from the competition. I want to start you off with one of my most lucrative projects. Are you a quick starter?"

"I came running out of the womb when I was born. I haven't stopped running ever since."

"Funny guy. See this? This is the type grit I need. Someone from the streets."

"So what's the catch? I hear you's trying to hide something around here that's pretty big. Word's spreading around town. I don't want to get the heat down on me on my first job. I'm still on parole."

"A minute alone, boys."

His entourage hastily left the room.

"I see through it all, Matches. The hypocrisy. The lies. They're all wearing masks. I just happen to have mine on the outside."

"But they all got one on the outside. That's why they're masks."

"This isn't a mask. I got this when I was running my father's cosmetic company. You see, we were trying out this new brand. It would've put Roland Daggett out of business. Needless to say it wasn't successful. Worse. It disfigured people beyond recognition. There were lawsuits. Inquiries from the FBI. They were all looking for Roman Sionis. So I took a little of my own medicine so they wouldn't find the man they were looking for. Now this is my true face. Like it?"

"What happened to your company?"

"Daggett bought it. Dagget ended up perfecting the formula and he tried to market it, whatever it was, but that ended up creating Clayface. I would've been satisfied seeing his business run down the tubes but I really wanted some more closure."

He opened up the closet in his office to reveal Daggett's body.

"I always like to keep a souvenir."

He stood agape at what he saw but Batman tried to cover it up.

"Matches, I called you hear for a reason. I could get any of those schmucks out there in the cheap seats for this mission but no. I want you on this personally. Our next target is this man."

He slammed a picture of Batman on the table. Matches tried to leave but the gun at the back of his head said different.

"And you're going to help us find him…Bruce Wayne."


	8. Ordinary People

Chapter 8: Ordinary People

Two days before the events of the previous chapter…

Batman was on the big computer crosschecking every known villain in the database. He was running on nothing but coffee and Red Bulls. With every new profile, there was another dead end. Alfred walked over to him with a tray of food.

"If you keep going on like this, sir, I don't know how you'll ever get to sleep again."

"Sleep never really was my thing, Alfred. I found ways around it."

"Not if you want to stay healthy…I don't want your last adventure to be collapsing on the computer from insomnia."

"No one has ever died of insomnia. Besides, I'm more worried about your health."

"I'm perfectly fit, sir. I still do my daily regimented exercises I learned from the British Secret Service."

"Then how can you explain those seizures?"

"Those…those are being taken care of."

"I want you to take a break, Alfred. Go to Aruba. Just get far away from Gotham. I don't want your last memory is to be here."

"This is my home as much as it is yours, Master Wayne. I'll look after it until the end. Now, if you excuse me, I believe Miss Gordon is here to see you and I, um, don't want to make things awkward by just standing around."

Alfred ascended the staircase and went back into the manor. Barbara, in full Batgirl uniform, descended the staircase. She crept right up next to him.

"Why did you come down here, Barbara?"

"Oh well, you know, just playing a little catch-up. You have been gone for a while. What have you been up to besides trying to save the world?"

"I tried learning solitaire but then I get too distracted with work. What about you?"

"I've got an in at the GCPD so dad's showing me the ropes. It helps to know I have a job considering the economy's collapsing and all. You know, even with all the batarangs and batwhatevers I used, it's still hard to shoot a gun."

"It's never easy."

"I've missed you a lot, Bruce. Why don't you take a break and we can have a little fun upstairs?"

"Not tonight. I'm busy."

"It's never a good time is it? You're always on the hunt. You need to take some time off. Relax a little. I bet Gears of War would kick a lot of ass on this big screen here."

"Barbara, I don't know if I made this clear before I left for Nanda Parbat but any relationship between you and me is over. I don't have the time to commit to something like that nowadays."

"I work just as hard as you. Why not have a life outside of being a superhero for once? Isn't that what that Bruce Wayne persona is there for?"

"Why not date Nightwing? He has a lot going for him…and he's more your age."

"Nice avoiding the question there. I did date him remember? And besides, he found this girl in Bludhaven."

"She fights crime too?"

"No, she's a home decorator or something like that. They met at an online dating site and realized they lived a block away from each other. Funny huh?"

"Amusing. Look, we can have fun after we get this person. I promise…just no commitments. I'm not good with those."

"Bruce, you try to act like a metahuman but you're not Superman. After this person you catch they'll be another. It's all a part of the same story. This city is prone to hyper-violence and you know it. You have to know your limits or else you'll learn in the worst way possible."

"Not another talk about limits. I'm sick of those already."

"Mind if I steal a fry?"

"Be my guess."

"You really should be eating. Alfred still knows how to make some great food."

"As long as he lasts…"

"What'll you do when he's gone? What if that day comes?"

He stopped looking at the names flashing on the big screen and turned to Barbara.

"I don't know…I've known loss before even when I lost Tim to madness. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Alfred. If I lost you or Nightwing too. It would be too hard to realize. It would be as if you lost your father. We're the sum of our losses in the end. It really makes us who we are."

"I don't know what I'll be if I lose my dad. This is too depressing. Gah! Why do our conversations always have to end this way? It's like I'm talking with the lovechild of Kafka and Dostoevsky."

"I really need to get back to work now. I'll see you when I finally find this guy."

"Or girl. There's a lot of those out there too."

"Goodnight Barbara."

"Good…whenever you get some sleep."

She ascended the stairs and left Bruce alone with his thoughts and the screen in front of him. Flickering and flickering.


	9. AKA

Chapter 9: A.K.A

Matches Malone a.k.a Batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne was being held at gunpoint by Roman Sionis a.k.a Black Mask. He could've taken the gun at his back but soon more guns were pointed at him. This wasn't his night.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Black Mask."

"Don't bullshit me, Wayne. After my guys scrub you down to take off that pathetic excuse for greasepaint, you want them to cut your face up so bad that people will never recognize your body? Personally, I don't know why you like to dress up like some dead gangster but I guess rich people have their quirks."

"What if I was Wayne? What could I do to kill Batman?"

"We want Gotham's favorite son to kill Gotham's favorite vigilante. Don't you think that just rolls off the tongue? Even Shakespeare couldn't write that shtick."

"Fine, you're planning to kill him. That's great. How will you draw him out?"

"The same way every villain does in this town. We're going on primetime, baby."

Nightwing was at the Batcave when Batman's tracking device went dead. He took out his earpiece and tried a different wavelength.

"Babs, we got problems."

"I got enough problems here, Dick. The Justice League is trying to raid the GCPD for that calling card. If they get it, we're dead ducks."

"Hold on, I'm getting a transmission from the television."

"You mean you put the TV on?"

"No, it turned itself on."

"Creeeepy."

The TV usually turned on automatically in case there was a transmission from the Joker or some other rogue, which turned out to be the case usually in Gotham. This one was different. Nightwing saw Bruce being held at gunpoint by some new rogue in town.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste. I'm new in town and I was told this is the way to announce yourself on the social scene. As you can see, your favorite playboy is not in the best situation right now. Fear not fellow viewers. If Batman comes here to save the day within the hour, I'll let him live. If not, well, you know how these things go. The gossip papers will have to find someone else to write about. Who knows? Will he survive or will I kill him as dead as your mayor? Oops, sorry, ex-mayor now. Stay tuned to this channel for the dramatic finale!"

"Babs, can you hear me?"

"I'm on the move. The League is trying to track that transmission. They'll blow the whole operation if I don't stop them."

A cell phone went off in Dick's utility belt.

"What was that?"

"The new Bat-Signal. Get Gordon, Bullock, and the entire GCPD down by 'light' before the League ruins everything."

"What are you going to do? Hang around the mansion?"

"I'm going to execute maneuver 1939."

"…Are you sure that's wise? You can't be serious…I mean you haven't practiced that in years!"

"It's the only way. I'm out."

He shut off his com and descended into the Batcave.

Black Mask stood there in front of the camera with his gun lightly at the back of Bruce's skull. Bruce arms and legs were tied up tight with steel barbwire. Black Mask looked at his watch.

"Only 5 more minutes. Hmph, I thought Bats would be more reliable than this. Sucks for you, huh?"

Bruce stared listlessly at the camera when something clicked in his head.

"Now I know why you sound so familiar, Roman. I read about you in the paper a while back. If I'm not mistaken, the Joker did that to your pretty face."

"You are gravely mistaken. I made this face."

"No, no. The article said the Joker doused you with it after you wouldn't pay him protection money. After that, they said you went mad and disappeared. That you kept screaming that you will 'get' the Joker one of these days. Still trying to take over for the Joker even when he's six feet in the ground?"

He aggressively pushed his gun on Bruce's head.

"The Joker is DEAD! I'm the new king of Gotham and when this is all over, I'll take this new franchise around the world."

"You talk so much about covering up faces yet you're the biggest sucker of them all. You're not just a bottom rate Joker knock-off. You're still the spoiled child of the Sionis family."

Black Mask kicked him to the ground.

"You have no idea how much I'll enjoy killing you."

"Funny, I thought I was going to kill Batman for you."

"I'm not laughing."

He cocked his gun and pointed it at Bruce. The wall exploded as the Batmobile crashed into the studio. Out of it, Nightwing, dressed as Batman, leapt out of it.

"And here…we…go."

Green Arrow, The Question, Vigilante, and Huntress came to the barricade. Alongside it were Gordon, Bullock, Barbara Gordon out of her Batgirl outfit, and a dozen police cars and SWAT team members. Green Arrow took out his bow.

"Stand aside. We don't want to fight you."

"This is Commissioner Gordon. My friend and potentially my future son-in-law are in there. I have a personal stake that we get Bruce Wayne out alive."

"So do us. We don't want one of our biggest benefactors dead on your account. Stand. Aside. Now."

Harvey took the bullhorn.

"We aren't moving. There's something about Gotham you can't possibly understand. This is our town. We deal with this everyday and we don't need outsiders like you telling us how things should be done!"

"We can argue all night but we have a hostage to rescue."

Gordon signaled the GCPD and aimed their guns at the League.

"So be it, Gordon."

Green Arrow signaled the other members of the League. They all raised their weapons. There was only silence. Green Arrow signaled them again and they lowered their weapons to the ground.

"We'll work with you then."

Nightwing as Batman threw a batarang at the camera and pounced onto Black Mask.

"Who are you?"

"I was just about to ask you myself but I thought 'might as well just kill him instead.'"

Black Mask tossed Batman to the wall and punched him in the face. Bruce slipped away to the Batmobile as Black Mask's thugs entered the room. They charged for Bruce.

"I wonder what this button does?"

He pressed it and a net ejected from the Batmobile, trapping the thugs against the wall. Batman pounded Black Mask to the wall until his fists started dripping blood. Bruce signaled, albeit very subtly, for Nightwing to stop. In the distance, he heard doors being broken down and shots fired.

"They'll take you away. I'll take him."

Batman pointed to Bruce. Batman took a laser cutter out of his utility belt and cut the steel wire from Bruce. Batman leaned over to Bruce and whispered.

"You okay?"

"Keep the impression going. He already knows too much."

Black Mask sat crushed, bloody, and laughing at the sight of both of them.

"You're a lucky man, Wayne. That's too bad…because someone you most care about is about to die. You've got a choice. Kill Batman or save someone you love."

Bruce slammed Black Mask against the wall.

"WHO IS IT?"

Black Mask spit blood in Bruce's face.

"Hehe, you'll see."

The doorbell echoed throughout the wings of Wayne Manor. Alfred casually walked to the door and opened it. It was a face he hasn't seen in a very long time.

"My word…"

At the barricade, everyone nervously stood to hear from what was going on inside.

"We found another body in here."

"Who is it?"

"It's Bullock, sir."

He stared across the way from him to see Barbara conversing with Bullock. Bullock's right hand sharpened steadily into a knife. He ran to her as if time no longer existed.

"BARBARA!"

Gordon pushed her out of the way and stood frozen. Blood trickled down to the ground as Clayface's massive knife impaled his torso. Hundreds of guns shot right at Clayface but none of them stuck. Green Arrow ran to his bow and only got one shot out. He twisted his head back and quickly slithered into the sewers with a giant arrow in his back as the barrage of bullets kept coming.

"DAD!"

"Barbara…I know…I…I smell bread."

Gordon's eyes remained staring into Barbara. He remained still. Green Arrow rushed over and checked his pulse.

"I'm sorry Barbara…he's gone."

Her tears came down but they were not of sadness. They were of rage. Pure rage. She took her father's gun, kicked the grate of the sewers, and ran down. Green Arrow turned to the officers.

"Our priority is Black Mask! I'll get her."

He followed her down the depths of the sewers. The world remained still.


	10. Forgiveness

Chapter 10: Forgiveness

Back at Nanda Parbat…

Bruce was already packed up from his stay when the Master beckoned him to wait a little longer.

"There is only one thing left that I can teach you but it is not something you can learn from me."

"What is that, Master?"

"You must learn not to tare yourself up inside. It's not you who is to blame for the faults of others."

"Pardon my disagreement, but if I would believe that, then how could I be the man I am today?"

He didn't have a reply except that he may go.

The past…

Batgirl slunk into her room from the window. She took off her mask and turned on the lights to see her father sitting on her chair.

"Don't stand there startled. I know. I knew for a while."

"But dad…"

"No. You don't have to explain yourself. As a policeman, I have to condemn what you're doing and, as a father, I worry every damn night I'll find you dead. I want you to know… I'm proud of you. What you're doing is really saving Gotham. I really couldn't be prouder right now."

"Dad…thank you. I didn't think you would understand. It's…difficult to talk about."

"My little girl doesn't have to hide secrets from her dad. Since your mother died, you're the only family I've got. Well, besides my officers. What you need now is an alibi. I know you just graduated from college and that was a good alibi for a while. However, you'll need an excuse for all those bruises you get everyday. How would you like to work with me at the Headquarters?"

"That would be great, actually. I always wanted to get into the family business. That and there really aren't any jobs out there nowadays for recent graduates."

"You'll rise through ranks fast. Not because of shameless nepotism. You're a Gordon and I won't expect anything less than excellence."

"Can I go get some sleep now, dad? It's been a long night."

"I understand. Remember, those fancy gadgets you got aren't your only weapon. I always have your back. No matter what. I love you, Barbara."

"I love you, too."

The present…

Batgirl ran through the sewers covered in grime and filth. She felt nothing. No pain. No regret as she tracked the trail of clay through the darkness. Green Arrow followed her and he echoed the same words over and over again.

"Barbara! Barbara stop!"

She kept running after Clayface, who was shedding clay as the sewer water mixed in with him. Green Arrow kept chasing her.

"It's suicide! You can't harm him, Barbara! Stop! We can talk about this!"

She kept running until she headed right into the darkness following Clayface. Green Arrow kept chasing her.

"Damnit! Where did you go? Black Canary was right. I should've brought my night vision mask."

Bruce still held Black Mask against the wall, his arm choking him.

"I killed Barbara Gordon tonight. Bet you didn't see that one coming, Bruce?"

"No…but I don't think you saw this coming either."

Bruce let go. The SWAT team burst through the door and took hold of Black Mask.

"I won't go away so easily Bruce. In this town, no one stays away for long. When I get out, you'll know what it's like to lose EVERYTHING. Then, only then, will I let you kill yourself out of despair."

The SWAT team gagged him and took him outside. Bruce walked steadily outside. Nightwing as Batman followed him out. He discreetly talked to Bruce in the shadows.

"Bruce…it's not Barbara. It's Commissioner Gordon."

"Find Barbara. She'll go over the edge if we don't find her soon. I…need to maintain this disguise. Otherwise it will look suspicious if I disappeared with hundreds of officers swarming the place."

"I'm on it."

He disappeared. Bruce wept quietly there in the dark.

"Not like this…not like this."

Barbara came out the end of the sewer tube to a chemical plant. She looked around to find Clayface laid out in front of a giant vat. His body now was made up more of filth from the sewers than of clay. Barbara loomed over him.

"You think….you think that your bullets will kill me? That's funny…that's funny."

"No, that rusty vat of sulfuric acid there will."

She aimed the pistol and the acid vat looming over Clayface.

"Let's end this."

His face morphed into Commissioner Gordon.

"Barbara…sweetie…put down the gun. You can hurt someone. Don't do it. I love you."

She aimed but her grip remained unsteady. Clayface's head morphed back and forth erratically between Gordon's and Matt Hagan's.

"Don't kill me…let me live…forgive me…"

A hand took hold of the pistol from Barbara. It was Nightwing.

"Don't do it, Barbara. Think about what will become of you."

"He's not even human."

"There is still some humanity left in Clayface and, as long as there's that, we can't kill him."

"Weren't you the one who said we should kill?"

"Yes…but I didn't mean it. There's a difference between saying it and actually going through with it. I didn't kill Killer Croc but I feel like I did. I tried to justify what I did so I could feel better. We all seek to justify our actions. To justify our bloodlust with lies that make it all seem better. But it doesn't. It nags in your head when you realize what the truth is. Would your father's death justify this? Would your father want to know that you killed a man in cold-blood?"

"He deserved better than this. He didn't deserve to die like he did."

"He saved your life. He sacrificed himself to save you. That's the noblest way to go out as an officer. As any of us. If you kill Clayface like this, he didn't save you. Barbara Gordon would be just as dead as him."

She looked into the mass of clay and looked away. She gave the gun to Nightwing.

"I don't want this burden. Take my father's gun…and throw it away. I need to be alone now."

She slowly walked out into the darkness. Nightwing stayed to interrogate and looked down at Clayface.

"Who sent you?"

A series of sparks went off in Clayface's head. He screamed. Giant knives sprung from his body and flayed around the tank. They scraped the vat and acid leaked out all over Clayface, dissolving him.

"Peace…peace…finally…"

There was no consciousness left to Clayface. After many false endings, he left no more encores.

Green Arrow entered the room. Inside the mound of smoldering mud that used to be Clayface's head was a device of some kind. Nightwing examined it.

"This is Tetch's work. No doubt about it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It didn't melt in the acid. That and it's a mind control device. Tetch managed to find his mind in all that junk. Clayface wasn't in control of himself after all. Bruce was right. Someone is pulling the strings behind the scenes. Someone new. Someone that can and will manipulate all of these people to work together so effectively."

"Black Mask?"

"He was only a pawn. Maybe a rook or a knight but he wasn't the king of the chess set."

"Where ever this case leads to, I won't get in your way. I'll get the League off your back…if we find someone with a connection; we'll forward them to you. If it gets too big, don't be afraid to call us."

"We aren't. You shouldn't be talking with me, though. You know who you should really be talking to."

He tossed Green Arrow the com.

Bruce Wayne was walking home alone battered and bruised from the day's affair.

"Bruce?"

He checked his pocket for the com Dick slipped him. It wasn't Dick on the other line.

"What do you want Oliver?"

"Look…I want to apologize. About all of what's happened. We won't interfere with what's coming. We know it's Gotham."

"Of course. The League doesn't know my town like I do."

"We all have our towns to look after. Why don't you join us again, Bruce? Like old times. We don't need to bicker and quarrel anymore. This is for the greater good."

"You didn't look for him. None of you did. You left Tim Drake to be driven insane by the Joker. For the greater good."

"I can't justify why we did it. I would've helped too if it wasn't for…"

"For what, Oliver? You always said the League was family. Well, Tim is part of my family. Family helps family. All you and the League ever needed was my money so I could fund your intergalactic crusades and your shiny buildings. You can still take Bruce Wayne's money but let it be known that Batman is no longer and will no longer be affiliated with the League. Good night Oliver and get the hell out of Gotham."

"You know I can't do that…"

He tossed the com to ground and stomped on it. He thought how much that would hurt Oliver's eardrum and gave a small grin.

He opened the door to Wayne Manor. It was a long night. Being kidnapped by Black Mask. Gordon and Bullock dead. Barbara going nearly over the edge. She may still, he thought, and he'll have to keep tabs on that. All he wanted now was to clear his head from the night's ordeal. Alfred walked over to him.

"Sir…there's a guest for you."

Bruce walked into the living room. Laid out on the couch right next to a burning fireplace was Selina Kyle, shivering and her arms filled with puncture wounds.

"Bruce…I'm cold. Warm me up…"


	11. Hurt

Chapter 11: Hurt

The morphine coursed through her veins as she sat alone in the dark, dingy apartment. The ceiling fan spinning slowly as the shadows shifted up and down and side to side.

"This is the last of what I got."

She gave them her cat, Isis. Isis clawed and screamed at her new caretakers.

"I just need it. I need it."

They gave her what she needed. One more package of syringes and morphine. They walked out, Isis in tow.

She was alone on the plush couch in front of the fire again. The memory haunting her and she writhed and shivered. She stared into the embers wondering what her life had been and where it all went wrong.

"Why did you come here?"

"You're the last person I remember. The rest is just a dream. It hurts so much, Bruce. All those falls. Those broken bones, those bruises, the gunshot wounds, all of it. Being turned into a catperson made it worse. It hurts. Help."

"We both left our marks."

Bruce raised his shirt to show the scratch marks left permanently embedded on his body to Selina.

"What happened to you, Selina? You disappeared for so long I thought you retired or they finally put you away for good."

"All the court cases and civil suits, they took away my money. Then the hospital bills. The morphine handled the rest. How do you do it? How do you not hurt?"

"I've dealt with it. I know how to control it but it takes time. There is no quick fix solution."

She turned over like a cat and stared deeper into the fireplace.

"I don't know where Isis is, Bruce. They took Isis away. Where is Isis? What have I done?"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm in so much pain, Brucie. It's the hurt. That's what I call it. I can't take it anymore, it's not who I am. I need…help. Help me."

"Selina, I can help you, you just need to stay here for now. I also need to know that I can trust you. Have you…told anyone else?"

"No…no. Why would I do that?"

"Because my secret is worth more than your entire fortune ever was. I trusted you, Selina. That's why I told you. I need to know now that I can save you. That you don't need the drugs anymore."

"I want…I want to be saved. It's just so hard…so hard…"

Alfred stepped into the room.

"Sir, we need to be heading off now."

Bruce turned to Selina.

"I need you to stay here."

"Why can't you take me along?"

"This is something I have to deal with myself and my family."

Jervis Tetch , bloodied and bruised from the beatings he received, was held against the wall of his laboratory by Nightwing. His lab and his gadgets were broken all around him.

"Who are you working with Tetch?"

"Tweedle-Dee. Tweedle-Dum. Take your pick."

He slammed Tetch against the wall.

"I don't ask twice."

"And what are you going to do? Slam me against the wall again? We all know you and your lot aren't the murderous types. Not like we are."

"What do you have to gain from this?"

A voice came from the darkened hallway.

"Jervis? Is everything all right…"

Alice walked in to see his laboratory destroyed.

"I'm sorry…I'll be going."

"Alice, it's nothing. Please leave us be for now."

"Are you sure, Jervis? I mean…"

"It's fine, Alice. Really. I'm just having a pleasant chat with Mr. Nightwing about some very important information."

She left the room.

"How did you get her? Brainwashing? Mind control?"  
"She…she was my end of the bargain. They erased her memory of all of what I did to her. We started again from zero. We talked. We had some coffee. One thing led to another and…here we are. You know, they always say insanity is when you repeat one event over and over with different outcomes. I played that event when I lost her over and over in my cell at Arkham until I perfected the moment to get everything right. Don't ruin this for me. It's the one good thing I have left."

"Then she doesn't have to be taken away again."  
"They'll make sure of that."

"Not unless we stop them before they can. You can have a happy ending, Tetch. We don't need it to end like this."

He pondered for a while.

"They…call him The General. He operates out of a private boarding school in Upper Gotham. Now let me down."

Nightwing put him down and followed him like a dog on a leash. Out of his ruined desk, he took out a piece of paper.

"This is how he contacted me. You can read about it all in this letter."

Nightwing tapped his com.

"What is it?"

"It's time."

He shut off his com piece and seized the paper. He threw a bundle of cash to Tetch.

"You better run away. Far away from here. It isn't safe anymore. I know a safe house out in Central City that can--"

"We're going to Wonderland out in Boston. I have a place there while this all blows over. Please go…we need to make arrangements."

The funeral was on a cold, cloudy day. Most of Gotham came to see Commissioner Gordon's body being lowered into the ground. The League members of Gotham sat in the back, trying not to make themselves known. Bruce and Dick sat right next to Barbara. Dick leaned over to Bruce.

"Did you get my message, Bruce?"

"Yes. Now we know where to find the mastermind."

Barbara leaned over to them.

"Could you guys not talk business here? For once, can we just try and grieve a little?"

"We're sorry, Babs."

The preacher called Barbara up to the podium. She stared long at the notes for her eulogy and took a deep breath.

"Commission Gordon was a superhero. He didn't have any superpowers and he didn't have the fighting skills of Batman. But that doesn't belittle what he did for this city. Everyday he took down crime from wealthy mobsters to petty crooks. He even took on the corruption that had plagued the GCPD for decades. These weren't always published on the front page or put at the top of the news hour. He didn't care about the recognition or the celebrity of being a hero. He did this job because he loved Gotham. There aren't many superheroes left like Commissioner Gordon. As far as I know, he was the last superhero this city ever had."

She sat back down. There was a small smattering of applause.

"I'm not coming back, Bruce. As far as we know…it's over."

"I understand."

He knew she wasn't talking about the relationship.

An entourage of police cars plowed down Main Street. In the back of the center car was Black Mask.

"Whew, it's good to know you men in blue clean the backseat up so often. It's cleaner than my limo."

"Shut the hell up. We got migraines the size of Apokolips."

"I can be passive aggressive too. Can't be so full on aggressive here because of being locked up and all."

"Rest assured it'll be for a very long time. Can't say the same for your partner Clayface. Word is he got iced down in the sewers. Guess there was a way to kill him after all, huh?"

Black Mask grimaced at the news.

"Hey, guys. These cuffs are a bit tight. Mind if you loosen them a bit?"

"We aren't falling for that old trick."

"Then how about this one?"

The police cars surrounding the car exploded in a ball of flames. The police car carrying Black Mask sputtered through the flames and crashed into the building on the other side. The passenger door flung open and Black Mask walked out.

"Wow, does my head hurt from that. Couldn't you guys have been a little more subtle?"

Looming over him were Bane and Firefly, hovering over the flames.

"Need, need to make sure no survivors. Pretty, pretty flames will dance over the rest."

"We were only tasked to rescue you. The boss never said in what condition."

"Well, be that as it may, I have some important business to attend to myself. My regards to The General."

Black Mask ran off as sirens were heard in the distance.

Dick and Bruce entered the front doors of Wayne Matter trying to warm up from the cold day.

"So she isn't coming back?"  
"As far as I know, Batgirl is taking a break. She'll be back. Everyone always comes back."

"Yeah, well, I never thought the day would come when the mighty Batman would still need help. A bit off topic, I heard the GCPD made Montoya the new Commissioner. It's good to know we can have someone on our side."

"Nothing is certain in this town."

Dick spied Selina sprawled out on the couch.

"Why is she here?"

"She's not going to be for long."

Two men in white coats entered the front doors and dragged Selina away.

"Thank you…thank you."

The ambulance pulled away from the expansive driveway, Selina in tow. Like clockwork, another one came into the gate. It stopped at the front doors.

"Do not tell Barbara about this, Dick. This will hurt her more than when her father died."

Two more men with white coats came out, Tim Drake in tow.

"We need Tim in the field again."


	12. The Dark World Where I Dwell

Chapter 12: The Dark World Where I Dwell

"This is just wrong, Bruce."

"We don't have many options left, Dick. They can strike at any time. With Black Mask back on the loose, we can't take any more chances. Tim is the only one who can be covertly placed in the private school to get close enough to The General. He still knows his old training."

"But to put Tim back out there? He isn't ready yet! He's been with Dr. Thompkins for less than 6 months. There's too much work left to be done."

"Dr. Thompkins will finish it...but not until we get the people responsible."

"But how is this right? There are other ways. You know it. You taught me that. How did you even get him from Dr. Thompkins in the first place?"

"It wasn't easy…"

Dr. Thompkins rolled up in her beat up Oldsmobile to the front doors. She walked right up to Bruce. Dick stood in the background and looked on.

"I won't have any of this, Bruce. I don't care if you did send your own men in, our work isn't finished yet."  
"Leslie, this is not up to you anymore. More people's lives are at stake right now than what we can both imagine."

"Have you become so blind that you've forgotten what it means to be a family? What it means to put another person's life needlessly at risk?"

"When I was at Nanda Parbat, I learned to let go of everything I loved. It's the only way for me to be effective again. I can't wallow in sorrow every time someone I know gets hurt or dies. This is a different world. A more violent and disturbing place than we have ever lived in. We need to adapt or we'll all die."

"Tim will die if you send him in there. I can't be held responsible for that. You will have this on your conscience for a long, long time."

"I know where Tim is going this time. I can keep him safe. You have my word."

"…I knew I couldn't convince you so I brought you this. You're as stubborn as your father."

Bruce opened up a package out on the table and, from it, took out a container of pills.

"As long as Tim takes one of these every three hours, it will stop his psychotic episodes temporarily. I don't have the power to bring him back to the clinic. You pretty much made certain of that. Just promise me you'll bring him back."

"I can never make that promise. I can only promise that I'll be there for him."

She turned on her way out and noticed Dick in the back.

"Nice seeing you too, Dick. Hopefully you'll turn out better."

She took off in her car.

Jervis Tetch was finishing cleaning up his lab when he came to the kitchen. His face was still battered and bruised but he knew it could be worse. He was already dressed in civilian clothes, ditching the whole giant hat and big glove ensemble for something mundane and ordinary. He only had mere minutes to leave with Alice before they figured him out.

"Alice are you all packed?"

There was no answer.

"Alice?"

He walked over to the bedroom. A very audible click from a gun filled the room.

"Jervis, Jervis, Jervis. Still playing head games with us?"

Black Mask stepped out of the shadows.

"What naughty things have you been doing behind our backs?"

He twiddled a ponytail with a lock of Alice's hair between his fingers.

"Where's Alice?"

"We'll get to that after you tell me what you told Batman."

"I swear I'm…"

He rammed the pistol under his jaw.

"I don't like swearing. Makes me very uncomfortable. Religious upbringing and all that. Now…tell me or I take more than Alice's hair from her pretty little head."

"You're going to kill us, aren't you?"  
"That all depends. If you tell me the truth, then you and the girl live. You see, I'm a big fan of honesty, no matter how bad the truth is. No one's honest anymore. It really needs to be rewarded. You tell me a big ol' pile of lies, well; you know the rest of the story."

"I told him…I told him about The General. I gave him a note but there was nothing on it. Nothing they didn't already know. I only put a tracker on it. So small they will never be able to spot it."

"You're hiding something."

"No…no! I told you…I told you…"

He cocked the gun.

"Everything? Was that what you were going say?"

"No. I also told them where The General is. That's all. That's the rest. Just kill me and let Alice go. She's knows nothing."

He took the gun from his head and put it in his pocket.

"That's a good dog, Hatter. Very good dog."

Black Mask stepped away to the door.

"Where's…where's Alice?"

"Oh, I killed her. Guess I should've known you were going to tell me everything. Oh well. Have a good one!"

He slammed the door on his way out. Jervis sat there on the bed with a face of defeat and devastation. He was alone again in an empty apartment.

Dick sat across from Bruce in front of the slowly burning flames. Alfred stepped in.

"Master Drake is accommodated in his old room."  
"Thank you Alfred."

Dick turned to Alfred.

"Alfred, you have to say something about this. You know this isn't right."

"I'm afraid I'm in no position to discuss right or wrong. I've been on both sides throughout my life and, sometimes, you have to do something wrong to make the world right. Excuse me, I must retire."

He left the room in a hurry so he would not have to be put in the middle of this debate. Dick turned again to Bruce.

"Why don't you ask Tim before committing him to this? He'll probably have something to say."

"I talked with him about this. He's fine as long as he takes the pills."

"You've lost your way, Bruce. I never thought I would say this but you're no longer the man I admired. Even at the worst times I admired you. I can't say the same anymore."

"People change. The world changes. Sometimes old friends are no longer the same way you left them. Gotham changed so much since I came back. It's as if the whole world has gotten darker."

Bruce stood up and went through a cupboard in the living room. He took out a picture of his parents.

"It was the same then too. When I came back after my initial training, this town got darker still. I've always tried to fight back the darkness. I know how embedded darkness is in this world. There are no easy solutions. No easy answers. I may never finish the fight but I can at least fend it off for a little while longer."

He put the picture down and went back over to Dick.

"Each day brings a different shade of grey. Just yesterday, I had to see one of my lovers become so dependent on drugs that she was no longer the woman I remembered. Selina Kyle is just a distant memory now."

"You didn't send Selina to the rehab clinic, did you?"

"She was beyond help. The only place to put her now was the new asylum."

"And you wonder why you have such a dedicated rogues' gallery. You're the reason they keep coming back. Every time they reform you just happen to drive them back over the edge. You can't exist without your villains. Without them, you're nothing but a worthless playboy."

"If they come back, it's because of their own incurable insanity. It took me long enough to realize that they are all beyond help."

"Even Tim?"

He paused in thought. It was hard for the words to come out.

"Even Tim."

With that, Dick stood up silently and gathered his things. He walked that way to the front door and turned to Bruce.

"I won't have any of this. I'm out, Bruce. I'm going back to Bludhaven. Don't call me again."

He drove off on his motorcycle into the night. Bruce looked on as he realized how truly alone he was now in the world.

Booster Gold flew through the city with a carefree attitude.

"Well, Skeets, just one more section of the city and we can call it a night. Wanna go barhopping with me after and pick up some 21st Century babes? You can be my wing-man…or robot."

"Sir, I can't predict the possibility of you getting laid."

"Hey, chicks dig guys with superpowers. You know how much action the Flash got before he went steady?"

"Sigh."

Skeets' eye flashed.

"Sir, I think I found something down there."

"All right! Time to kick some ass. Say, if we get a supervillain, I owe you a…whatever you drink."

They flew down into the abyss and landed in a dark alley.

"Spooky, just the way I like it. The seedier the better. What did you see here Skeets?"

"I don't know. It was some sort of anomaly."

Booster Gold opened up a door in the alley and stood there. He was no longer in Gotham but somewhere out in the desert instead. He looked up and saw a horrifying monolith in front of him that stretched up far beyond the sky. In it, he knew, lurked something of pure evil.

"We got to get out of here, Skeets."

A dart hit Skeets in the back and he sputtered.

"Skeets? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Booster Gold's suit began to malfunction. Skeets began to vibrate to the point that he began to fade.

"We're…headingggggggggggg baccccckkkkkkkkkkk."  
And with a flash they were both gone.

They all met in a dark, decaying room in the basement of the old Arkham Asylum. Most of the rogues were there when The General, wearing his general outfit over his school uniform, came in. He laid out a map on an old operating table that was used exclusively to lobotomize patients.

"Good. You're all here. I called this meeting to announce some grand developments. The plan is almost complete. By next week, Gotham will be a wasteland and we will all be the benefactors. Each of you having a piece of the pie, as laymen would say.

He was dividing the map between all the rogues when Bane stepped up.

"We want to meet with the boss, kid. This isn't funny."

Scarface stepped up as well.

"Yeah, who's pulling the strings? We all have the right to know."  
"In time you all will be privy to the extent of our operation. In the meantime, you will all work under me whether you like it or not."

Dr. Hugo Strange grabbed The General by the coat.

"And what will happen if we don't?"

BLAM! Hugo Strange fell to the ground with a bullet in his skull. Black Mask stepped out of the shadows with the smoking gun in his hand.

"That. Continue, General."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I will also have you all know that Mad Hatter, before going native, installed a nano-device at the base of all of your skulls that will give you the most terrific shock if any of you plan to start a coup or disrespect your commanding officer."

"Or if you want to talk with the Bat and any of his pals…as Clayface learned."

"Thank you again, Lieutenant. Now it's time to begin the final phase. You know all your parts. We will begin in 48 hours. Sync all of your watches… now. I would stay longer, gentlemen, but I have an early class tomorrow. Good day to you all. Lieutenant, take it from here."

The General walked out and Black Mask leaned on the operating table.

"Time to finally take over Gotham boys and girls."


	13. School Days

Chapter 13: School Days

Bruce pulled up to Lovecraft Boarding School in his SUV. Tim was sitting in the passenger seat staring deeply into the pavement.

"Tim, I want you to know what you are doing right now is incredibly brave. I promise you this is your last mission. After this, you can spend all the time you need with Leslie to get better. You understand?"

"Yes, Bruce. Yes. Yes. I'm fine."

Tim was twitching. He fumbled through his front pocket for a bottle, took a couple of pills out of it, and swallowed them.

"The anti-psychotic pills are in your backpack. I made sure to stock extra in your room. Remember, take two every few hours. No more or you'll overdose. If you have any trouble, I made sure to connect you to a com device in your room. I'll be there. You got that?"

"This time…this time. Yes."  
He stepped out of the car and walked silently into the imposing, Gothic arches of the school. The car drove away when he entered.

Tim walked down the deserted hallways and looked at his schedule. He was due at Chemistry but no one was in the classroom. It was already fifteen minutes passed when the class was supposed to start. He walked out to see that the hallways were still deserted. Thinking for a bit, he decided to retreat to his boarding room, which was set up way before he came in. He went in to see another boy sitting on the top bunk.

"Excuse me, where is everybody? Where is the headmaster?"

"What do you mean? There is no headmaster here."

The boy hopped off the bed, walked to the door, and looked around. He glared back at Tim.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I transferred in from Hamilton Hill High School. My name is Tim. What's yours?"

"Rory. At least it was once. We don't have names here. We only have numbers. Mine is 35601. Do you have a number?"

"No. The headmaster gave me this room and this schedule."  
"Headmaster? We don't speak of the old guard. The General is in control now. We only keep the old Admissions crew around so we can get more recruits for his army."

"How do I meet The General?"

"You don't meet him. You wait till he meets you after your first new class."

"Aren't all the classes canceled?"  
"All the ones from the school's curriculum. Follow me."

Tim glanced at his watch and checked his pockets for the pills before leaving.

They went around to the gymnasium to see their classmates sitting silently. In the middle of the gym was a sole podium surrounded with light. Tim leaned over to Rory.

"What's with the pomp and circumstance?"

"Quiet. He can come in at any moment."

The door squeaked open. Out of it stepped a diminutive figure dressed in a full general outfit. He went up to the podium and stepped up on a footstool behind it.

"Today's class we are going to talk about loyalty. As you may know, loyalty is the greatest asset of a soldier. Without it the soldier could and would change sides whatever the outcome of the battle. We do not raise turncoats in this school. You will all live and die by what I say. That is loyalty. That said I welcome people to question what I say. Just be wary what might happen if you do."

Tim raised his hand.

"Yes. You in the back."

"So if you told us to march off a cliff, should we do that?"

The silence became deafening in the room. The General cracked one of his knuckles.

"Why would a leader do that?"

"I don't know. It's just a hypothetical."

"Hypothetically, no sane leader would do that. A leader is the better of everyone he or she leads. That is why they are chosen over anyone else."  
"Are you better than everyone else here?"

The General chuckled.

"Now that's just a dumb question. Everyone finish The Art of War by Sun Tzu by tomorrow. We're moving onto The Prince next week. That is all for today."

Everyone stayed perfectly still. He walked in front of the students and examined everyone quickly with his eyes. He pointed to several and finally had his eyes on Tim. He winced and picked him as well. Everyone else filtered out one right after the other like worker ants. Rory was still sitting next to Tim. The General moved up to them.

"Fat kid. Report to Cafeteria duty. Freckled kid. I want you to work in the front office for the evening. Rory. I want you to move onto the advanced seminars. I do not know why I still keep you here. Tim. You stay here."

Everyone else filed out until Tim was all alone. The General took Rory's seat and sat next to Tim.

"What you did today was either really brave or really stupid. What do you think it was, Tim?"

Tim fidgeted in his seat. He glanced at his watch quickly to see he only had a couple of hours left till he needed to take his pills again. They grew heavier in his pocket.

"I wouldn't know. How do you know my name?"

"The world is a cruel place, Tim. I heard about what happened to your father. Growing up on the streets must have been rough. They really are no place for children. That's why all we bring up here are men, warriors to be more precise. My father and I have rebuilt this hellhole, to be a bit crass, so we can all work together on our parts of the plan. Considering your experience, we can put you in a command of a small platoon in a short period of time. What do you say?"

"This is some sort of trap, huh?"

"You got to be more trusting, Tim. Think of this as a new opportunity."  
"What are you planning?"

"Wait and see. Let me give you the grand tour. Besides, what other choices do you have?"

He walked around the hallways with Tim.

"Have you ever marveled how clean a school's hallways can be? It is immaculate how you can always see your face in the floor."

"I've never paid attention."

They stopped in front of two large double doors.

"Well, you know the Cafeteria. As a commander, you get to have the good stuff. Pizza. Hamburgers. Fries possibly on the side."

"What does everyone else get?"

"What a soldier normally gets. The leftovers. I like them all to know where there place is on the hierarchy at first. They move up to gruel."

"Must not be very popular."

They wandered further down the hallway. He pointed to the trophy desk.

"Our school has always been known to have the best Rugby team out of all the other private schools in Gotham. You like sports, Tim?"

"I like to watch a football game every once in a while."

"I like a man who likes football. The carnage is sublime."

"I prefer it for the touchdowns."

"To each his own I guess."

"Do you ever watch any films? Any television shows? Play video games? You know, fun things."

"My father forbids it. He is a cruel but fair man. I never told anyone this but I was in an orphanage all my life. Every potential parent passed me over for the other children. I took up learning military history so I could differentiate myself. What parent wouldn't want a genius? I was wrong. The only thing I have been wrong about. I did not meet my biological father until this past year. We have been catching up ever since."

"Have you ever thought you were missing out on something?"

"Never. Conviction is the strongest thing a man can have. I have it in spades."

They began to walk downstairs.

"Let me show you around the advanced seminars."

They were all normal classrooms. The General and Tim walked up to one of them and The General nudged open the door. The teacher was in front and everyone sat still in their seats. Tim spotted Rory sitting in one of the seats.

"Now, class, today we will learn how our great leader will take over this wretched, decomposing city and make into a glorious utopia that will flower for generations. Before that, let us continue our exercises. At the sound of the tap, we will continue our chants. Ready?"

He tapped the stick three times on the desk and the class stood up as one.

"We are all soldiers. We are all one person. All for the General. All for one."  
They chanted this repeatedly as their instructor tapped his stick on his desk in rhythm with the words. Rory chanted along just like the rest of the class. Tim turned quickly to The General.

"This is brainwashing!"  
"This is indoctrination. You cannot have loyal soldiers without them loyal to your cause."

"You only think in terms of military strategy. Have you ever thought of reaching out to people? Have you ever thought of getting friends?"

"I don't have any friends here. I have emotionally outgrown everyone at this dump that they call an academy. Everything I have learned, I have learned on my own. I did not need any handouts. The only reason I stay here is so that my army can grow under my direct supervision. Before me, they were all mean little bastards. All I am doing is civilizing them. Come. I want to show you the best thing I got."

He went deeper down the cave. There was a rancid smell of death in the air as he saw the armory. There were enough weapons for the entire army of a small country. Hundreds of hardened criminals were moving them up and down tunnels to different exits that seemed to lead to almost everywhere in Gotham. In front of Tim, though, were a collection of several boxes with the Scarecrow standing directly in front of them.

"Good evening, General. I presume you want to begin with my part of the plan."  
"Exactly, Crane. Please enlighten me."

"These canisters contain different forms of my fear toxin to spread throughout the city in order to cause as much chaos on the ground as possible. These are to be delivered exactly at midnight so they can be pumped into the waterways. Just in time for the rest of the team to do their part in the plan. Now this is the important part. The blue cases are for you and the rest of the team. The red cases are for the rest of Gotham."

The General examined them.

"Excellent. How do you think you will be able to pump this into the city's water suppy? Aren't they all the waterways being watched over by the Justice League?"

"Everyone but the one running under the Arkham ruins. I tried to do this once before but with Batman and the League busy with everything else going on, I believe this time will be a lot more…successful. I'll need a lot more men, though, than we first discussed."

"You already have enough. Think of the bigger picture Crane. If you can't, I can find some other loyal lowlife to use your toxins."

Crane cowered a bit.

"Yes. I suppose you're right."

"Get moving, soldier."

Tim twitched.

"Yes."

The General glanced at him.

"Hmm?"

"Oh…nothing…nothing."

He glanced at his watch. It was almost time. He signaled some henchmen and they began to transport the boxes. The General led Tim back to the tunnel's entrance.

"That will be all for today, Tim. Please attend to your room. We need to begin preparations for the offensive. My father will meet you there shortly to clue you into the plan. Dismissed."

The halls were still deserted. He walked down the hallways back to his dorm and felt his pockets. His pills were gone. He continued to feel around and glanced at his watch. It was all a ploy to catch him off guard after all. He was a few minutes overdo for his dosage. He ran back to his room and Tim frantically searched it. There were no pills anywhere. He stumbled to the door to see someone looming over him. He was thinning and confined to a wheelchair. He wheeled himself up to Tim's face. It was the Riddler.

"Poor flightless bird. Forgetting that he can't fly. My son was right. You really do think we're that dumb."

He waved the bottle of pills in front of Tim.

"Here's a riddle for you. What happens when you can't take these pills anymore?"

Tim began to chuckle.


	14. The Game

Chapter 14: The Game

The tape player came to life.

"Hello again, Batman. Long time, no see. I don't have to tell you some riddle this time because I presume you already know what's going on. At least on some superficial level because if you haven't found out anything, then we wouldn't have your protégé as our hostage. If you want to save him, you're going to have to play another one of my little games. Are you ready?"

The batmobile flew through the deserted streets of Gotham.

"Now pay attention to this. I lay in the place, where the Caped Crusader reveals his face. A little specific, don't you think?"

The batmobile pulled up to the front of the Wayne Enterprises building. Batman leapt out of the batmobile with the tape still playing in his com. The hallways were conspicuously empty at Wayne Enterprises. Even the night guard was off. Batman walked carefully through the hallways. The PA system came to life.

"Congratulations. You passed the first test. Then again, you always pass the early ones with flying colors. Just so we're clear, I want you to hear the stakes."

The microphone screeched as it moved. Laughter echoed throughout the halls.

"Help…help…help Ha me Bruce Ha Ha Ha…"

The microphone screeched again.

"Please proceed to the lit elevator for your next stop."

An elevator opened up for him. Batman went in and took out his grappling hook.

"Remember to go where I tell you. If you ever get the inkling of where Tim and I are, then, I assure you, bad things will happen to all of us. I have rigged every inch of your building with explosives. If you think I'm lying, you can try me and use your grappling hook to go to any floor you wish. Go ahead."

He put his grappling hook away. The elevator doors closed in front of him.

"You're getting it. Now 13 numbers are lit in front of you. Choose one for the correct answer to this riddle. Choose wrong and the elevator flies out of the roof. Two dice in each pair are identical. As usual, the numbers on the opposite sides add up to seven. On each pair, what is the total of the two hidden sides that face each other?"

He pressed 8. The elevator zoomed upwards and it finally stopped on floor 13. He walked out of the shaft to face an empty hall.

"Good, you've arrived. A train arrives at Gotham Rail at four thirty. A man arrives at the station three minutes to four and enters from the north. Another man arrives at half past four and enters from the south. The train arrives on track eight, located north-east, in three minutes. Who will make it?"

He pondered the layout of Gotham Rail for a second and looked at the time on the wall.

"The second man."

"Wrong answer. Time to pay the penalty."

The vents came to life around him as gas filtered out of it.

"And it is your worst fears imaginable."

The fear toxin spread throughout the hall making the air thick with dust. Batman tried to shield his face from it in vain as the world spiraled around him. Fleeting images of the Joker came to him, torturing him, Tim, Alfred, Barbara, Dick, and Selina. They all started blending together as the images raced through his senses. The laughter mixed with Tim's on the PA system as the ceiling turned into a swarm of bats. His heart raced as the images fluttered back and forth and he fell to his knees in agony.

"You have one more chance, Batman. Take the elevator up."

He didn't know what floor it was. As far as he knew, it was solid ground and that was good enough for now. He exited the elevator and looked around.

"Keep going. I'll tell you when to stop."

Batman dragged himself down the hallway trying to overcome the toxin when he came upon a sole figure standing the middle of the hallway. It moved forward slowly.

"I'd like you to meet my son. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be around today."

The General stood in front of Batman.

"Here comes the test of prowess."

"Go away, kid. You have no chance."

The General kicked him across the face and Batman slid through the room. He raised his fist but, in his fear-fueled daze, he hallucinated Tim's face on The General. The General kicked him again across the room as he tried to get his mind back together. Blood started trickling down his face as The General pounded Batman's face into the floor.

"Get up, weakling. I want a fair fight."

"Too bad."

He took out several flash bombs and blinded The General. Batman grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the wall, knocking him out. The elevator opened yet again and crawled in a bloody mess as his strength was leaving him.

"Getting soft in your age, old man? Answer this riddle and you get the chance to visit your son, for lack of a better ward. Get it? It took me a while to think that one up but, hey, my specialty never was jokes. Riddle me this, Batman. What is the answer to life, the universe, and everything times the number of books in the Hitchhikers Galaxy series?"

He pressed the button for his office.

The door opened up to an office that was completely devoid of anything that made Bruce Wayne or Batman. Tim was tied up to Bruce's desk, still laughing and twitching frantically against the ropes. There were scratch marks over the Riddler's face as Batman dragged himself into the room.

"Fiesty one, isn't he? It took me a while to bring him in."

"You…you think everything is a game, don't you? That you can destroy people's lives and still get away with it?"

"Oh no, the great and powerful Batman wants me to change my sinful ways. Oh, what ever am I supposed to do now? Should I heed his advice and become a good, honest, moral citizen again? Hmph, you always were a funny one. No wonder the Joker took such a liking to you."

He wheeled himself up to Batman.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? You may be wondering why I'm in this condition. I found out recently that I have this brain problem. The doctors say I only have a few weeks before it ends up killing me. As you can see it has already taken its toll. However, it has given me a certain…clarity. It gave me a resolution to the only riddle I could never solve. Who is Batman? Well, I'm still kicking myself over that one. Pardon the figure of speech. Now I'm only left with more questions. How can I break him? How can I destroy him when I've failed so often?"

The General walked into the room. He paid close attention to Tim's well being and disdain to see Batman still on the floor.

"He is weak. Kill him now, father."

"Not now. There is still work to be done. Threads to tie up. Holes to plug."

"Now you get to ask me a question. Well? Think it through since you only get one."

Batman didn't hesitate to ask.

"Why?"

"We always wanted our home. You thought it was at Arkham. Or at Blackgate. You never understood something about us. Gotham was always our home. We became the people we are today here and you kept taking it away from us. No more, Batman. No more. Tonight we're taking it all back."

"And you think I'm just going to let you do this?"

"Well, I wasn't going to monologue unless I knew that I got you exactly where I want you."

He signaled to The General and he walked over to Batman. He pressed Batman's face to the ground with his heel.

"Pathetic. I thought you would be a challenge."

"That's enough, son."

He stepped away as Riddler rolled up to the window.

"Final question and I let Tim go. What gives light yet takes it all away?"

"An EMP."

"You still got it. It's too bad though that were too late to stop it."

A small explosion was heard in the distance as a single flare flew over the city. From this, a brilliant flash exploded over the sparkling city and then everything went dark.  
"You think I would tell you everything about our plan? That you could stop me before it started? I've already won. You have nothing left. No family. No city. No future. Even if I give Tim back now, he will be in a perpetual state of psychosis that can only be solved with a lobotomy. While he's rotting in Arkham, me and my son will run this city and make it the pinnacle of civilization that will be envied throughout the world. I haven't forgotten those embarrassments over the years. All those years of humiliation and of me running between my tales when you trump my greatest traps. Now I give you my greatest revenge."

The General pressed Batman's face against the window and the Riddler wheeled himself to Batman.

"You're going to watch as your precious city falls down."

There was stillness in the air across Gotham. People wandered out of their now dead cars and looked around to see that the city was darker than it had ever been before. Windows opened as more people shouted to the people down below about what was going on. Confusion and fear reigned. Just when people thought they made sense of their implausible situation, there was a hum in the air. The streets began to rumble. People looked up to see dozens of buildings exploding into giant balls of blue flames. The flames leapt from one building to another as people fled to escape Gotham as the pavement melted in the flames' wake. Out of the sewer manholes, dozens of criminals and school children ran down the streets armed with assault rifles. The fire reflected in the bug eyes of Firefly, hovering over the destruction.

"Beautiful."


	15. The Battle of Gotham Part 1 of 3

The streets were melting. Blue flames curled up the sides of molten buildings that melded into the sidewalk. The fire was so hot that it was no longer burning but dissolving everything it touched. Over it Firefly loomed and smiled under his mask as he watched the world burn.

Lieutenant Barbara Gordon was riding shotgun on a two-seat bicycle with Commissioner Montoya when she saw heavy smoke coming from downtown.

"Looks like it's going to be one of those nights, huh Commssioner?"

"Babs, if I had a nickel for how much crap we had to deal with in Gotham…"

A junky old Walkman came to life from Barbara's belt.

"All available units. Shit, everything is junked. Where is everybody?"

Barbara picked up the radio.

"We're here, Brian, how many units do you have available?"

"We only have a handful that we can contact. We're commandeering bikes, rickshaws, whatever that isn't nailed down or fried. There's a hostage situation brewing on Crime Alley. They're coming out of everywhere. Dear G-d…"

A scream came from the walkman. Gunshots were muffled over the airways.

"Shit! They're everywhere! They..."

The walkman went dead. Barbara stopped the bike.

"We need to get to Crime Alley."

"Downtown's burning, Barbara. There are more lives at stake there."

"Do you see us carrying any buckets of water? We'll be more use solving that hostage situation than wandering around trying to find help."

"I'm the Commissioner. The people in Gotham are looking up to me to do what's right. Thousands are dying downtown right now because of our inaction. There is only chaos down there right now. There is no leadership telling them how to evacuate without them trampling each other to death or heading to certain doom. What difference will two of us make against dozens of criminals in Crime Alley?"

"Trust me. I have the training."

"Have you ever taken a life, Babs? No training can prepare you for that. You may have that gun in your holster but I've never seen you use it."

"I'll use it when it's necessary."

"I just needed to know."

Montoya stepped off the bike.

"Where are you going?"

"I wasn't being entirely truthful about downtown. My…my family's downtown. Hundreds of families. They need to know I'm there for them. Those people in Crime Alley need your help too, Babs. I trust your skills. I wouldn't have promoted you so quickly if I didn't know how good you are."

"You'll die out there alone, Commissioner."

"We all have to make sacrifices. I won't let you come with me. That's an order."

Barbara tossed her a walkman.

"Keep in touch."

Montoya nodded and ran downtown. Barbara turned the bike toward Crime Alley.

Green Arrow stood watch on the roof.

"All communications are down. We wouldn't be able to contact the Watchtower even if J'onn was with us."

The Question stepped up next to him.

"You couldn't even scotch guard the headquarters in case of an EMP attack. This is what happens when you don't listen to my paranoid theories."

"It's no time to point fingers. We need to get this city under our control again. How many of you are here?"

Huntress and Vigilante stepped out of the darkness. Huntress turned to Green Arrow.

"Creeper and Booster Gold are missing. We have no superpower capes. I'd say we're pretty much doomed."

Oliver took out his bow.

"We're all great at what we do. We don't need superpowers for that."

The Question took out binoculars and scanned the city.

"No sign of Batman family either. We're alone."

Vigilante looked downtown.

"We have some crazy varmint buzzing around them flames down there."

"Firefly."

The Question looked down.

"And we have dozens of criminals swarming the streets with…children carrying machete's. It's a crazy world we live in."

Green Arrow stood on the ledge.

"Our first priority is taking down Firefly. Huntress, come with me. We need some long range shooting. Question and Vigilante, knock some heads down there. If they want to incite some chaos, we can do the same among their ranks. Just don't get yourselves killed."

"Will do, compandre."

"Wait just one second."

The Question took off half of his mask and embraced Huntress.

"Don't go blowing up on me, baby."

"You have to give me more credit, Q. Besides, it's easier for me. I don't have qualms about killing people."

"You and me both."

"Must be why I love you."

"That or my tie. It's hypnotic."

"I'll see you soon, Q."

Green Arrow and Huntress leaped off the roof.

"We're doomed, Vigilante."

Vigilante tossed one of his pistols to the Question.

"Make every shot count. These pistols ain't got unlimited ammo."

They leapt off the roof.

Barbara pulled up the edge of Crime Alley. She took out her revolver and open up the barrels. There was only one piece metal in all of the barrels and she put it in her hand: it was her com. She put the com piece in her ear and whispered into it.

"Dick? Dick? If you can hear this, it's Barbara. I don't know where you are now but I seriously need your help right now. Gotham's overrun. I don't even know if you and me alone can beat back this thing together. Please tell me you have your com on you. Bruce EMP proofed it so you don't have an excuse not to pick up. I'm going to be retaking Crime Alley alone. It may be futile but at least I'll know I lived for something important. Hopefully this isn't the last thing you hear from me. I might let something slip that I'll regret if I live. Goodbye, Dick."

She turned it off and slipped it into her pocket. She took off her belt and took out several bat-a-rangs and smoke bombs. In another pouch there was a box of bullets.

'No. It hasn't come to that yet."

She looked down the alley to assess the situation. There were over a dozen hostages sprawled out on the street next to Bruce's memorial to his parents. Several dozen gangs of criminals surrounded them and some were hiding in the buildings, ready to ambush anyone stupid enough to be a hero. There were some kids standing guard over the hostages with machetes. She would have to be extra careful around them. She saw some cops on the floor too. Some as hostages and others were dead. Black Mask stepped out from the darkness and walked around them.

"I think when we're done here, I'll rename this place Roman Sionis Park. You see where that project is over there? I'll build luxury condos. You see where that clinic is over there? Well, I think we can put in a high-price restaurant. One of those fancy places that have only one name. That school would make a lovely nightclub. Maybe put a big box store to bring in some families."

One of the hostages started chuckling. Black Mask walked up to him.

"What's so funny?"

A couple of thugs lifted him up.

"You got a name, Chuckles?"

"Hehhe..Jack…they call me…heheh Jack."

"Well, Jack, I want you to know if this isn't funny."

Black Mask took out a pistol. Jack laughed harder.

"Why do you want to die, Jack? Why must make these kids wash your brains out of their clothes?"

"Because…because…heheh…it's all…all…so damn hilarious."

He flung the thugs holding him into the two buildings beside him and leapt into the air, laughing all the way. He landed back down on top of building with yellow skin and green hair.

"Fire! What the hell are you waiting for?!"

They all shot towards the Creeper but he dodged the bullets effortlessly. Barbara looked down at her weapons.

"Better now than never…"

She tossed a smoke bomb and ran into the mayhem.

The heat was intense as Green Arrow and Huntress descended downtown. An explosion from afar obliterated several buildings. Firefly zoomed up from the flames and stood guard over them.

"Dance for me."

Green Arrow took out his arrow and aimed it towards Firefly. Huntress took out her bow too.

"I got the shot, Huntress."

"I'm aiming for his head, chief."

"I know where to shoot."

"You'll miss. The tubes are too small."

"Stop breaking my concentration!"

He shot his arrow and it zoomed past Firefly's head. He jerked his head towards Green Arrow and zoomed towards them. More arrows whizzed through the air but Firefly zagged through them like the wind. He lifted his flamethrowers.

"Burn."

The flamethrowers blasted two balls of flame towards the roof.

"RUN!"

They leapt off the roof to another building as theirs became engulfed in flame. Firefly zoomed through the flames and followed them. An arrow zipped through the air and hit Firefly in the shoulder. He wretched in pain as he pulled it out.

"You'll all turn to ash when I'm done with all of you."

He shot his flamethrowers wildly into the dense smoke in front of him. A scream was heard in the distance.

"HUNTRESS!"

Montoya wandered downtown past the thick smoke in front of her. Her makeshift torch proved little help as she held a rag of dirty water over her mouth. She heard some dim voice deep in the smoke.

"No! Please don't!"

A huge crash splintered the silence. A burning tire flew over Montoya's head as she ducked to the street. She crawled to the building closest to her and clung to it. Stealthily she moved across the wall as she saw what was happening clearer. A fire truck was trashed in the middle of the road surrounded by other cars. On top of the monolith of destruction were school children surrounding something larger: Bane. His suit no longer included the tube connecting his venom supply. Syringe machines covered all over his body freely pumping a steady supply of venom to his blood stream. He stared down to the ground to see Montoya.

"Heh, a new toy for me."


	16. The Battle of Gotham Part 2 of 3

The Question and Vigilante limped through the barren field in front of old Arkham Asylum. They were bloody, battered, bruised, and broken from fighting block by block through the streets of Gotham. They ducked down at the bottom of a hedgerow in front of the road leading into the dilapidated gates of Arkham.

"Sweet, merciful Jesus them kids are vicious little bastards."

"Do we have any more bullets?"

"You best save your rounds. You can't even hit a building with the way you shoot."

"Hey, my normal weapon is my car and that's fried. Tell me how many we got."

"Just five exploding rounds and two regulars."

"Save the regulars. We may need them if we're surrounded."

"What good would that do?"

"It would kill us easier."

They looked over the hedge and Vigilante leaned over to Question.

"You sure your source was right, Q?"

"Don't call me Q…"

"Geez buddy, didn't mean nothing by that."

"…and yes. This is ground zero for some serious mayhem about to be unleashed on Gotham."

"Have you seen what we went through?"

"Something worse. There will be no going back after this."

"Don't seem to be nobody there."

"That's what they want. We'll follow the road around to get in."

"You know how to maneuver around these ways?"

"It's not like it's the first time I've been here."

They slipped around the back and stealthily walked around.

The haze from the smoke bombs made it even harder for Barbara Gordon to find her way around. Laughter and gunshots filled the alley as the Creeper leaped around taking out thug after thug with ease. She took out her bullets and loaded her gun. There was no other way out. Behind her, she heard a voice.

"Watch out!"

A great pain surged through the back of her head as she collapsed to the ground. She turned to see Black Mask standing over her.

"Getting a bit rusty, aren't we?"

She scrambled for her gun but he kicked it away. He aimed his gun at her head.

"Oops, clumsy me. Say aren't you Barbara Gordon?"

"What's it to you?"

"I preferred your other name, actually. Batgirl. It had a nice ring to it. Now look at you. Dressed like the rest of them. Who are you fooling? I know who you really were for a while now."

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh?"

He gave her his gun.

"Shoot me. Prove you aren't Batman's own pride and joy. Come on. You'll feel better. Remember? I was the one who killed your daddy. If I didn't hire Clayface for the job, he would still be around today rolling fat in his pension and his daughter's love."

She aimed at his head. Her nerves were jangled from the blow to the head. Her hand shook as the pistol was in her hands. She finally lowered it.

"No? Guess I was right then."

"Good for you. You got me. You'll get your prize later on."

"Funny. You know what makes the best comedy? Deception. The whole lot of you is based on that deception. Running around in your Halloween costumes playing cops and robbers while you ignore the real problems that underlie this city. Problems I cause but nobody's perfect. I'll give you a choice. I'll let you live if you tell me and everyone else not unconscious around here who Batman really is."

She spat at him.

"Up yours, skullhead."

"It's Black Mask, bitch. I'm going to kill you, Batgirl. I would've loved to see your friends watch but, hey, they're probably dead now anyways."

"Quit monologueing and get done with it."  
"As you wish."

BLAM! Blood trickled down Black Mask's suit. He wiped his free hand across it and looked at it.

"What the hell?"

BLAM! BLAM! Black Mask fell to the ground. Barbara turned to see the assassin.

"I'll always love you, Alice."

Jervis threw his pistol into the sewer and he walked slowly away into the night. Barbara stood there with Black Mask's body at her side. She felt nothing.

The fire burned brightly as Green Arrow searched for rubble for Huntress. He heard a buzzing overhead and knew Firefly was close.

"Huntress! Come on! Say something."

He heard a soft groan from a pile further down.

"Hold on. I'll find you!"

Flames spouted from the sky. Firefly pulled up in sight of Green Arrow.

"I'm going to burn you so bad, little man, you'll have no ashes to bury."

Fire balls erupted throughout rubble as Firefly flew closer. Green Arrow reached for his arrows and found only one. He shot it straight to Firefly's face but he took out his flame sword and cut it away.

"What other tricks do you have?"

BOOM! A car flew through the air and ran down Firefly. He spiraled down to the ground unconscious.

"RUN!"

Montoya ran towards Green Arrow as Bane followed her with his gang of kids.

"They always run. It only makes the hunt all the more satisfying."

Montoya ran up to Green Arrow.

"I'm out of bullets."

"I'm out of arrows. A lot good the both of us are."

Bane closed in with his gang when Huntress stepped out of the rubble, broken and bruised.

"Heh, all the more fun for me."

"I doubt it."

She pointed her arrows at him.

"What are you going to do? My muscles are so thick that even a bullet couldn't penetrate them."

"I wasn't aiming for your muscles."

She shot her arrow and it hit his venom machine. The machine pumped viciously as more venom flowed into his bloodstream. His muscles kept growing as he tried to rip it off his body. He screamed in agony as his muscles began to choke him. Eventually they got so thick that they crushed the venom machine. He collapsed to the ground as he shriveled up into a tiny man a tenth of the size of Bane. The gang surrounding him backed off and ran away. Green Arrow and Montoya ran towards her.

"Jesus, Huntress. You okay?"

"I'm just a little knocked up is all."

"I'm glad to see that…"

Flames flew through the rubble. Firefly came back to life with a shriek.

"Burn, burn. All of you, BURN."

The gas tube to his tank was cut from the blow of the car and it dripped gasoline down his torso.

"Firefly, don't…"

The fires ran up his suit and blew his tank sending everyone flying. A mushroom cloud of flame erupted where Firefly was. Now there was nothing more but a charred mask. Green Arrow picked up his head as the world became a giant blur. He looked around to see Huntress' body lying beside his.

"No. No."

He crawled over to her and cradled her in his arms.

Question and Vigilante were in the caverns now. They hugged the wall on the two level cavern. They looked up from the cave walls below to see Scarecrow and his henchmen dumping his fear toxin into the stream. He leaned over to Vigilante.

"Odd."

"What? It's his MO."  
"No. He did this once before. Why would he do it again at the same place?"

"Running out of ideas I suppose."

"It doesn't add up."

They pulled themselves a little off the wall for a closer look. Scarecrow was negotiating with a mysterious buyer that they couldn't see clearly while his henchmen dumped canisters into the stream. Between them was a giant crate.

"So the deal stands. Two hundred million."

"And you swear that what is in the crate is authentic?"

"I wouldn't bargain with you unless I knew I had the goods."

The buyer signaled to two of his henchmen. They opened the crate to show the buyer what they were selling: the Joker's body.

"Perfect. In great condition as well."  
"I have no idea why you would want a dead body but that's none of my business."

"Indeed. You have the fear toxin as well?"

"In many flavors. They're all on my truck out back. When I see the money, you'll get all of it."

The buyer meandered over and opened up a briefcase. The Question gazed at the stream next to him. He put his hand in it and lifted it up.

"Are you crazy? There's fear toxin in there!"

"No. It's fluoride. Hardly fear-inducing unless you think the Communists are still trying to subvert us."

"We got to get out of here. We don't know what sorta trouble we're getting in."

BAM! Scarecrow's body fell right in front of them. His throat was cut ear to ear and the rest of him was a tangled mess from the fall. A couple of henchmen leaned over the edge.

"There's more down there!"

Question and Vigilante raised their guns as they raced to the exit.

A fog was clogging the docks. Some of it came off the water but the rest came from the smoke in the city. A dozen armed thugs patrolled it as they had a perfect view of the chaos happening throughout the city. Off in the distance, one of them spotted a barge drifting towards the docks. He turned his weapon to the water.

"Turn around! It's our city now."

He shot several rounds out but to no avail. The other thugs turned and armed their guns as well.

"I said…"

Several blasts of energy and arrows through them all unconscious to the ground. The barge crashed onto the docks. A lone figure stepped out and walked over to one of the thugs who was struggling to get back up. He kicked him back down and the dim lights of the dock revealed his face: Nightwing.

"This has always been my city."

He signaled to the rest of the heroes.

"Let's clean up, folks."


	17. The Battle of Gotham Part 3 of 3

The Riddler rolled up on his wheelchair closer to the windows. Batman lay on the floor broken as he watched his city burn and Tim writhing on the desk.

"I hate to see this as much as you, Bruce. I loved this city once. Then I saw it for what it really was. They say that's why there are so many criminally insane people in Gotham. We're all just a little more enlightened then the rest of them."

"I will take everything from you, Nigma."

"What can you take away from me now? I'm about to die any day now. I've already left everything I own to my son so you can't touch a thing of that. You really need to check out a mirror. See what's really happening."

He rolled up behind Batman.

"I really hate to see it all go."

"What do you think you leave when you're gone? There will be nothing left. No one will ever know you did this."

"Why not? They all still remember how I kept being bested by the great and glorious Batman. They'll all remember the day I broke you. The day that I was your better."

Tim laughed louder in the background.

"Damnit. Son? Take him out of here. I've had enough of that laugh of his."

The General walked Tim into the mailroom and sat him down on a chair. He convulsed from laughing so hard. The General closed the door and stood next to Tim.

"I know I am not supposed to do this but…I hate to see my only friend suffer so."

He put two pills on Tim's palm and Tim swallowed them hastily. He calmed down and lay perfectly still.

"There? All better?"

He began to laugh maniacally but it wasn't Tim's laugh at all. His eyes narrowed on the General and his grin widened from ear to ear.

"Hehe, more than better."

"You…you're not Tim."

"Somebody give the kid a prize. No, I've just been watching on the sidelines. Fine work I do say. Finally living the dream and destroying Gotham brick by brick. I just have one question. You think you cheap rip-offs could cash in on MY name and get away with it?"

"What…what…what ever do you mean?"

"This was my plan, boy. I drove his ward insane. I broke Batman. It took years to finally get the plan right but you…you and that…that game show host you call a father happen to stumble on my corpse and then think it was your idea all along? There's no finesse. No style. You just BLOW UP Gotham and think it would be the thing to finally destroy Bats? What are you all, Michael Bay fanboys? This is no way for master criminals to act. Not at all."

He grabbed a letter opener from the shelf and walked slowly towards the General.

"You know what the funny part of it all is? When Tim wakes up, he won't remember a thing. Hehehe HA HA HA HA!"

Blood splattered across the mailroom as the light flickered on and off.

Barbara wandered the streets of Crime Alley in a daze. She stumbled on a body or some debris. She wasn't quite sure anymore as the streets were littered with either of them in equal amounts. She saw buildings ripped a part and people still trying to find a way out. Out of the haze from the mist of destruction a figure walked slowly towards her. She lifted her gun.

"Don't come any closer. I'll kill you before you know it."

"Barbara?"

Nightwing stepped out of the mist covered in soot. She rushed over and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Is it really you?"

"No, I'm just an elaborate illusion."  
"It's good to see you too, Dick."

"Kill you before you know it? Is that something you took from some stupid police movie?"

"It's something I always wanted to say."

He took her badge and examined it.

"Lieutenant? Really? That was a little too quick even by Flash standards."

"It's an honorary thing. They know I have the skill but…it was mostly for my father. A lot of people still revere him over there."

"We're saving as many of your partners as we can. We picked up Montoya downtown and a few others scattered around."

"Where is everyone else?"

"They're all around. I called in some favors and got a lot of League members that were still scattered on Earth by using Bruce's old Watchtower codes. Amanda Waller is bringing Task Force X in to clean up the nastier areas."

He looked around to see the Bat Signal broken and scattered on the ground. Sparks still flew out of it.

"Where's Bruce?"

"I haven't been in contact with him since I left. Have you?"

"He shut off his com when I left too."

"Why did you leave?"

"It's…complicated."

"Another attempt to have you suit up as Robin?"

"Something like that."

"Well, luckily one of us picked up some skills from the old man."

She took out a tracker from her belt.

"Where is he?'

Nightwing scattered the glass in Wayne Tower and sailed in. The Riddler jerked his wheelchair towards him.

"Fantastic entrance. How did you break the bulletproof glass?"

"I learned from the best."

He rolled up to Nightwing.

"Well, you got me. Oh, wait, I already got away with it."

"I have dozens of heroes cleaning up the mess you left, Nigma. We'll make sure to capture them all this time. It won't be like Blackgate."

"You think you and your little band of good guys can put this city back together again?"

"No but you're going away for a long time, sicko."

"How scary. You have any police to take me in or are they all dead?"

Barbara cocked her gun from the doorway.

"Do you want all the Miranda Rights or do you want me to just cuff you and get it over with?"

"Well, if it has to be done."

Barbara took out a pair of cuffs and walked over to the Riddler. She moved closer to his chair and he lifted himself up, smashing her with a cane he had stored in his chair. Nightwing picked up his stick but Riddler got to him first and slammed him in the chest, knocking him down. He kicked the wheelchair away.

"I hate that old thing. I was stuck in that for months. Sick. No hope. Then a man came to me. He gave me a cure and a second chance. Forgot to mention that piece of exposition earlier."

He kicked Nightwing while he was down on the ground.

"All I had to do in exchange was to kill the whole lot of you. So I figured, what the hell?"

Batman sprang back to life and knocked the Riddler to the ground.

"Don't. You. Screw. With. My. Family!"

He pounded on Riddler's face until his wrists were bloody. Nightwing and Barbara pulled him back. Riddler spat up some blood and lay on the floor unconscious.

"Don't do it, Bruce. It's not worth it."

"Don't give in."

He let go and looked out the window again.

"I lost it all. I pushed away everyone that loved me. I've destroyed everything I loved. I've brought this city I swore to protect to ruins. What have I done? What have I become?"

Barbara walked up to him.

"I don't know why we have to be separated like this. We can all be a family again. Of course, Dick, you have your obligations in Bludhaven but it shouldn't stop us from being together. And I have my job but…I don't see why I can't go in the Batgirl get-up a few more times. You don't have to be alone anymore. What do you say, Bruce?"

Nightwing walked up to him too.

"It's time we fought side by side again."

They all shook hands. Bruce smiled lightly as he saw something he hadn't seen it a while: hope. Barbara jerked her head backwards.

"What's that smell?"

Barbara peered around and saw blood seeping out of the mailroom. Bruce walked up to her calmly.

"Barbara, don't."

"What did you do, Bruce?"

She walked over cautiously and opened the door.

"My G-d…"


	18. Consequences

Consequences

A few hours later Barbara Gordon was waiting in Leslie Tompkins' clinic impatiently. This wasn't the first time she's been here waiting to see what would happen to Tim. Bruce was at the other end of the waiting room staring outside the window. He no longer wore his costume. The streets were being cleaned up now.

Garbage trucks drove down the street picking up anything they could find: shell casings, guns, and bodies. Street sweepers followed to clean up the blood that filled the streets more than the water from the hydrants. By the end of next week, it would like nothing ever happened on these streets. By the end of next year, the developers would construct new buildings to replace the old ones that were destroyed. The people that lived there would before probably would be evicted as if they never lived there. In its place would be wealthy condos, some higher than were built before, where only the affluent could afford to live. In a way, there were no winners.

Bruce and Barbara stood there in silence. Any word that would come out of either of them would most likely send them both off to another heated argument. Dr. Tompkins stepped out of the clinical room.

"I managed to stabilize him but he doesn't remember anything about what he did. If he buried it subconsciously, I don't think it would help matters to dig it up."

Barbara stepped up to Dr. Tompkins.

"Will he ever be sane again?"

"With time and healing but he will never have the chance to have a childhood again. He'll spend the rest of it in hospitals until he can be a part of society again."

Barbara turned to Bruce, her eyes like knives.

"You did this to him. How did you ever…forget it. I don't know how your twisted mind works anymore. Just tell me that you thought this was a possibility. Just say it."

He didn't answer and turned to the door.

"Goodbye, Barbara."

He walked out into the darkness without another word.

The Question limped out of the shadows with blood trickling down his pants. He clutched the wall as he stumbled forward.

"No, people must know."

A trash can tumbled in back of him. A deep voice echoed through the alley.

"The cowboy is dead. You can go ahead and blather all about what you just saw but no one will ever believe you. The paranoid schizophrenic hiding behind a mask. That's all they know of you. Why do you even keep going?"

"Because I still have a purpose."

"You do. Whether you know what that purpose is or not."

"What is that?"

"You'll find out very soon."

The voice disappeared as an ambulance passed by. The Question stepped out and saw that he was right next to a hospital. He walked slowly up to it. Out of the ambulance, two men pulled out Huntress' body. The Question collapsed onto the street. Both of the ambulance men were chatting casually.

"…It's too bad. I heard Green Arrow screwed her over."

"Yeah, he really messed up this one. If only he decided to save her instead of his own ass. Well, ce' la vie."

The Question gripped a can hard next to him and crumbled it into a ball.

"Oliver."

Green Arrow surveyed the wreckage as fire trucks came in on ferries from Bludhaven.

"I could've stopped this."

Montoya stepped up to him.

"How? We have the best detective in the world and he couldn't stop it either."

"No…I had the muscle. I had the entire League at my disposal. Hell, I could've called back Superman if I wanted to. All of them."

"If you blame yourself, you'll just add another body to the heap. Do us all a favor and save people where it really counts."

Firefighters dragged a family out of a half collapsed tenement. Buses carrying people drove fast in the street to medical centers. A family shivered on the street sifting through the rubble to find whatever was left of their apartment.

"You think they'll get their homes back?"

"Doubtful. This has been prime development land for years. Whatever was here…buildings, people, they'll be as forgotten as old Gotham. I'm needed elsewhere. You stay good Oliver."

She walked off to the damage control center down the hill. He felt his cell hum in his pocket. He picked it up to read the message: "Break in at Gotham League headquarters."

"Damnit all to hell."

He leapt off the mound of debris he was standing on and sprinted uptown.

Bruce Wayne walked through the rubble of what used to be his city. He walked nonchalantly through the roaring fires that were still burning bright, the collapsed buildings he could hardly remember anymore, and the sewage flooding the streets.

"You did a real good job here, Bruce."

Nightwing stepped out to the light. He was dirty from the work of rescuing people still left stranded. He picked up a cracked brick and shoved it in Bruce's face.

"This is all you have left."

"If you want to take the moral high ground, then why didn't you come to see Tim?"

"There's more than just Tim to save in this city. Besides, I already know how he's doing. Barbara's been in touch with me all night."

Bruce threw Dick's cracked brick into the flames.

"I don't need any of this bullshit tonight. You were in on the plan too, Dick. You could've stopped him from going to that school but you knew it was the best plan we had. Of course, Barbara wouldn't be so receptive if she heard you knew about this too."

Nightwing stepped back.

"You're a bitter, remorseless old man that will die alone. As far as I know, you lost more than just Gotham tonight."

"I did the best I could do under the circumstances."

Dust filled the streets as a dilapidated building crumbled down in back of them.

"And what a great job you did."

He flew away as the dust swallowed Bruce whole.

All was quiet at the League headquarters. The front door was still open from Green Arrow's entrance. It was an eerie eye in the middle of the storm. No one dared to come in here during the attack itself. They all knew it would be suicide. If the League didn't get them, then the security system would. A crash was heard above as glass trickled down to the floor. Green Arrow fell down on his back with the last of his arrows splintering on the ground. Covered with slashes, he struggled to move from the ground. He was surrounded by unknown faces when they split like the Red Sea as a sole man made his way to Green Arrow.

"We already have what we need. There's no need to pointlessly struggle any more, Archer."

Green Arrow spit out blood so he could speak.

"They'll all come for you. We don't have qualms about killing people anymore and they know your face."

"Yes. I was counting on it…but it's not time for that yet. You were a worthy opponent, Archer. Know that you died an honorable death."

With a final jab to the heart, he laid Green Arrow to his final rest. A single entity stepped out from the crowd.

"What shall we do now, Master?"

Ra's Al Ghul turned his face to his men.

"We continue the apocalypse."


	19. New Year's Day

Chapter 19: New Year's Day

6 months later…

The living room of Mr. Bill Plenty is littered with the ripped open bags of meals from nights before: potato chips, pork rinds, and some banana chips so he can have a balanced diet. Outside his window he sees the cranes littering Gotham's landscape as snow falls slowly down. He parks himself down on his dirty, dusty, greasy couch as he does his sole amount of exercise for the day: lifting the television remote. The TV powering up brings a hum to the lonely apartment. Two personalities were on the tube standing out in the chilly weather in front of hundreds of people to bring in the New Year.

"And what a year 2008 was. It has been six months to the day of the dreaded Siege of Gotham and the death of Green Arrow. We're still tallying up the bodies today but I think I can speak for all of the world that we truly felt our mortality when we watched Green Arrow's funeral."

"That's right, Jack. All of the heroes were there. Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern. Conspicuously absent was Gotham's own Dark Knight but we all know how he is."

"You couldn't find him at a cocktail party without seeing half of the room flee in horror, Joan."

"Ha! You're a funny one. Well, it's about 3 minutes to midnight and, for as long as I can remember, Gothamites are celebrating in the streets without fear of being robbed or killed by any of the numerous supervillains our town just happens to be known for."

"I think we can thank the Justice League for that. Oh! Look it's Green Lantern. Let's see if we can get an interview. GL! GL! Come here!"

Jon Stewart stepped up the mike.

"Hi Jack, hi Joan. I love the Tomorrow show. I always have it on to wake up in the morning."

"Why thank you! I think we can use that clip for one of our commercials!"

"Say Big G, can you tell us how the hunt for the Question coming?"

"The investigation is still ongoing. We're only interested in him as a suspect. There's no need to presume that he killed Green Arrow."

"Could you say you're bringing him in for…Questioning?"

"Sigh. Yes. You could say that, Jack."

"Say how's it been going between you and Vixen lately? We've heard rumors that you may be cuddling back up with your old squeeze Hawkgirl."

"No comment. Excuse me, I have to do…super hero…stuff."

Jon flew off.

"And not a moment too soon. 10 seconds, Joan!"

Each second echoed through Bill Plenty's apartment. Each second echoed each year he spent his time at this apartment. Running away but not moving from his past. Hoping that it would never catch up with him but knowing that one day…the door splintered open. "Happy New Year!" screamed from the television set. Ra's Al Ghul stepped inside with his men flanking outside. Bill stepped up from the couch.

"You could've knocked."

"It's only cheap wood that can be easily replaced. Your genius cannot be. Bill Plenty alias Dr. Langstrom, alias Manbat. I see you are eating this…junk in order to hold back your transformations."

"There was no cure after all. It was just a prolonged delay where I didn't need the serum to change. It takes a lot to stop it."

"Perfect. Then you agree to my deal?"

"Certainly. A new life for a new species."

"Good. My men will escort you out."

Dr. Langstrom stepped forward but Ra's blocked his path.

"One last question, good doctor. How did you hide so well from the Detective so long?"

"Batman? I guess he stopped caring. I haven't heard about him in months. A lot of people think he died in the Siege."

"I highly doubt it. Nygma is not that cunning and not as quiet as you. He will be dealt with in time."

A rat scurried from under the fridge. Ra's picked it up, looked it in the eyes, and tossed it violently to the ground. The rat stood back up and it fled out of the apartment with blood trailing it.

"For what is a bat but a rat with wings?"

The Batcave was dark and empty. A drunken hymn slowly echoed through the caverns.

"Mayyy all the blah blah be forgot and the bbleeh, I forgot the the rest of the…um…words."

The Question staggered out of a cavern and stumbled onto a seat in front of the Big Computer.

"Hmmm I wonder if this thing has cable."

He touched the keyboard slightly and the entire computer locked up. The lights all came on at once in the Cave and the Question shielded his eyes.

"Ughh, this isn't good for the eyes."

Bruce stepped out from the top.

"Happy 2009! Don't you believe in hangovers? They were devised by the Illuminati to make drinking less enjoyable. They also created Tickle Me Elmo."

He walked down the steps to the Question's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a good time. I think I'm allowed that once a year instead of brooding."

"No. What are you doing HERE?"

"Well…uh…that's…that's a good...perception. Don't do this while I'm drunk."

Bruce picked up a phone.

"Wait, what are you doing with that?"

"Calling Alfred. You know what the League will do with someone they even slightly suspected killed one of their own?"

The Question fell deathly silent.

"You're lucky that someone else didn't come down here. You shouldn't be outside of your hiding place."

"A fella has to get out sometime. Some say that staying put too long causes cabin fever. Makes a man do crazy things."

He hung up the phone.

"Alfred isn't picking up. Stay here and don't touch anything."

The Question took off his haphazard fedora and tipped it.

"Will do good sir. All I need is my…uh…crap I think I dropped the bottle down that…uh…bottomless pit thingy."

The TV was on in the living room as guests were cheering, sipping champagne, and throwing confetti everywhere. Bruce emerged from a large bedroom, his necktie loosened. He zigzagged through the crowd as people kept congratulating him for the party. Eventually he came upon Vicki who glanced at Bruce with delight.

"Long trip to the bathroom, huh Bruce?"

They embraced.

"I should've remembered that old saying. Beer before liquor…"

"…Never been sicker. Oh I remember that well. At least you used some mouthwash."

"Excuse me, Vicki. Have you seen Alfred anywhere?"

"Last I saw he was in the bedroom over there."

"Thanks. We'll do brunch tomorrow. Lorenzo's right?"

"I thought I was staying the night."  
"I'll get back to you."

The bedroom doors burst open as the light from the living room flooded in. He searched around and heard a groan next to the bed.

"B..bruce…"

Cracked champagne glasses littered the floor as Bruce ran over to find Alfred on the floor. He picked up a phone near him.  
"911, what is your emergency?"  
"SEND AN AMBULANCE NOW!"

"Sir, we need time. It's New Year's…"

"This is Bruce Wayne. Send an ambulance fast or I cut your damn endowment."

The crowd outside the room was still laughing with only a few still watching the big screen TV. The two talking heads were still there with a new guest.

"And we're back with a special guest: The Flash!"

"Hey there everyone. I love your show, guys. It's better than chugging twenty cups of coffee to get up in the morning."

"Well, look at that, two endorsements! The marketing guys are going to have a field day."

"So, Flash, what brings you here to Gotham?"

"Oh I'm in Gotham now? I've been hitting all the big parties in most of the cities around the world. It kinda gets exhausting after awhile. Fun though. You wouldn't believe how many cities had morning shows hosting these things. Seriously, what's with that? Aren't you guys supposed to be up in like 5 hours?"

"Well…"

A sudden gust of wind rustled the camera and the news team.

"What's happening?"

A dark hole began to open up in the middle of the crowd as they all fled. A green sphere emanating from Green Lantern suddenly enveloped it. It held the smoking body that was covered with a torn suit of armor that seemed to be pieced together from other articles. A battered, bearded Booster Gold stood up from the sphere and clutched the sides with tears running down his face.

"Thank G-d I escaped…Thank G-d…we're…we're all doomed. We're all doomed. I came back too late."


	20. Sick Again

Chapter 20: Sick Again

Bruce Wayne sat in the waiting area of the ICU to get any word on Alfred. He could sneak in but those days were over for him. There was no room for Batman in Gotham in anymore. After Green Arrow's death, the Justice League became the de-facto heroes of Gotham. You couldn't turn your head without seeing one of them patrolling every corner.

Vicki walked in and sat next to Bruce.

"What's the word?"

"Nothing yet. Go home, Vicki. I need to do this alone."

"I understand. You'll know where to find me."

She walked out. The waiting room was empty tonight. Yet another sign of the Justice League's impact on Gotham. Everyone that was rushed in was because of natural causes.

Barbara Gordon stepped out from behind the doors of the ICU.

"Didn't expect you here, Babs."

"Not going to say I'm happy to see you here either, Bruce, but it's Alfred."

"Still jaded?"

"If it weren't for the League breathing down my neck every second, I'd have more time committed to thinking about how much I hate your guts."

"Any good news?"

"He's stabilized. He had an epileptic seizure but he should be getting better soon."

"It's too bad Dick couldn't come too. I hear he's working a big case over in Bludhaven."

"Some of us have actual work to do. I've had the Riddler hauled up here for a few months because his disease came back. He still isn't talking, though."

"Are you going to hand him over to the League?"

"Not until we're finished with him."

"Good…because you know what will happen if he's given to them."

A stiff wind blew through the waiting room.

"What will happen, Bruce?"

He turned to see Superman standing over his shoulder. Bruce stood up.

"You of all people should know."

"I didn't come here to reopen old wounds. I'm here to pay my respects to Alfred."

"Thank you. Now leave…and I don't want to hear any more of that 'come back to the League' crap. The answer is and will always be no."

"I'm not here for that. You made your point clear."

"Then I'll make it clearer. We both saw Luthor and Darkseid die. You and your League cronies keep setting up authoritarian regimes across the world saying you're trying to stop the Luthor/Darkseid menace. If only they knew the truth…"

"And what? Lead to a mass revolt across the globe? That will only make matters worse."

"The League became the Justice Lords so fast that I don't know how you have never realized it."

"I live knowing it everyday. I don't like it any much more than you but it's one of the tough choices we have to make these days. We're not getting any younger. We need to adapt to this changing world or we'll die sooner than later."

"If you will have it, you would rather change the world to a new Krypton…and we all know how well that turned out."

Superman went up to Bruce's face as Barbara stepped between them.

"Boys, we can have a moral waving contest another time. We're all here because of Alfred. If he gets up from his coma, I doubt the first thing he'd want to see is both of you killing each other."

Superman stepped back.

"You're right, Barbara. Bruce, we'll talk another time. All I will say is that after Nygma's treatment is done here, he's the League's problem. Have a good evening."

He flew out the front door. Barbara turned to Bruce.

"They'll kill him."

"I know."

"And you're going to let that happen?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Nygma will always be my problem."

He followed Barbara into the ICU. He casually stepped into a closet and covertly changed his clothes to a doctor's uniform. Barbara whisked away the police surrounding the Riddler's room and Bruce entered. The Riddler was in bed watching television.

"Well, well they actually get some decent programming in here."  
"You're coming with me."

The Riddler weakly turned to see it was Bruce.

"So? Going to save me from the big bad Justice League or from the very big bad that put me in charge of this whole operation?"

"Both."

"Oh…well, don't think saving me will make me tell you who employed me. Besides, everyone that has interrogated me hasn't gotten a word yet."

"Have you forgotten already? Everyone else who has interrogated you hasn't been me yet."

In the mountains, somewhere in the world's outlands, Ra's waited. He sat patiently staring into the flames on the wall. Dr. Langstrom walked into his chambers.

"It's done."

Ra's stood up.

"Good. Send the first batch to Gotham."

"He's on the move. I don't think we…"

Ra's rushed up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Never say 'don't' to me. I pay you enormous sums of money so you can never say that word. Send them to Gotham, posthaste, or I will not be so merciful next time."

He let go as Dr. Langstrom gasped for air.

"Sorry. I'll…I'll go."

He left quickly as Ra's sat and stared into the embers coming from the flames.

"No more waiting in the shadows, Detective."


	21. Bats Out of Hell

Chapter 21: Bats Out Of Hell

"Where are we going?"

"To the Rockies. I chartered a 747 to take you there. There's a man in the mountains that can help you while you lie low."

"Any problems besides the League?"

"No but, knowing this world, there's always room for surprises."

Bruce Wayne was indistinguishable in his pilot garb but he made sure to keep his utility belt around his waist. The plane was up in the air now well above the clouds. The Riddler sat in the first class section of the plane. He pressed the steward button, motified to talk with the cockpit.

"You know, I never sat in first class before. I always took coach."

"With all the money you stole over the years, I would've thought you would've flown first class at least once."

"Legal fees are a bitch. I lost most of my money in that. The rest, well, you know the stories."

"All except one. Who cured you?"

"I'd ask for my money back. They didn't do such a good job."

"We can make this easy and we can talk via intercom or I can go back there."

"And who will fly the plane then, huh?"

Bruce stepped out of the cockpit and stood over the Riddler.  
"Autopilot."

"When you're not in your Batman costume, you aren't that imposing."

"You will tell me by the end of this plane ride…"

"…or you'll do something horrible to me. I get it. I'm still not talking."

"No. I'll make sure to clear your name. Everything you've done up until now will be as if it never happened. You'll be able to live out the remainder of your life in complete contentment."

"And how do you suppose you'll achieve this?"

"I have friends in very high places."

"Hmmm…fascinating. I bet it must eat you up inside. After all the horrible things I've done to you and your city, you'll have to live with me free as a bird."

"You're small fish, Nygma. All I want is the mastermind behind it all."

A glaring, deafening screech came from outside. Bruce raced back to the cockpit and looked at the radar to see multiple dots coming in.

"Hold on."

As the dots came closer in he could hear the flaps of leather wings. The Riddler looked out the side of the plane towards the wings.

"Heh heh. I thought gremlins were less furry."

Bruce looked straight ahead and saw a man-bat coming straight at the cockpit. He tried to swerve the plane but the creature's light frame allowed it to maneuver more freely. Its large wingspan covered the entire front windows of the cockpit as it tried clawing in. Soon after he heard more banging coming from all over the plane.

"Buckle up!"

He twisted and jerked the plane around the still, frozen air but they clinged on harder than before. He could hear every inch of the hull being pulled away like the rind on an orange. The Riddler stared out his window to see man-bats slowly tearing apart the engines on his side of the plane. One of the exit doors began to buckle outward as they started pulling it open. The Riddler pressed the intercom.

"I think now would be a good time to know if you have any parachutes."

"No and it won't do any good anyways. They'll tear us to shreds if we left in one."

One of the exit doors flew open and the air sucked seats from coach outside, knocking a couple of man-bats off one of the wings. It didn't matter. The engines they were working on ripping apart have already become dysfunctional. There were two engines left.

Two man-bats creeped in from the door and slunk slowly down the coach rows of the plane. The exit door parallel to it flung open and another two man-bats creeped in as seats flung outside by the pressure. They made their way down to first class. The plane began to slowly descend. On the other wing, only one man-bat was working the engines. The Riddler pressed the intercom and whispered into it.

"Uh…man-bats inside the…"

Before he could finish, two of the man-bats heading towards first class lifted their heads and rapidly made their way to the Riddler. Bruce stepped out of the cockpit and shot one of the bats with a flare sending it spiraling outside, knocking the man-bat on the wing off it. The other man-bat started making his way to Bruce but Bruce leapt and crushed the man-bat's head on the ground, knocking him unconscious. Bruce turned to the Riddler.

"Are you all right…"

Just then he got pushed into the cockpit by the other two man-bats.

The plane descended below the clouds as he grappled with both man-bats in the cockpit. He went into his utility belt and took out two sonic bombs. Before he could toss them to the ground, one of the man-bats bit his shoulder and he screamed in agony. The two bombs rolled to the edge of the cabin. The other one got a good swipe in across Bruce's chest.

The man-bat tried to get another bite in but Bruce pushed his head into part of the control board, electrocuting him. He leaped to the edge of the cockpit and tossed the two bombs. Both of the bats fell to their knees in agony. After that, it was easy. Bruce kicked one of their faces into unconsciousness and the other one he kicked in the spine to the ground.

For a brief moment he saw the symbol of the League of Shadows on their belts. He put it out of his mind as he reached into his utility belt. He always kept a vial of the man-bat serum on his belt these days after the many times he had to battle Langstrom's sporadic transformations throughout the years. Taking out a syringe, he plunged it into one of the man-bats' hearts.

No change. He peeked out the front window to see the man-bat from it gone as the plane came closer to the mountains. He tried to make the most of what was left of the control panel and began maneuvering around the mountainsides. The plan sideswiped one of the mountaintops and part of one of the wings broke off. He went on the intercom.

"Brace for impact!"

The Riddler, though, was already standing at once was the door of the cockpit, hanging onto the doorframes so he didn't get sucked out of the plane.

"What are you doing? We'll have a better chance for survival if you sit down!"

"I know my chances, Bats. It's terminal. Now my son's dead too. I have nothing left to live for. Well, except one thing. The last thing I want to live for is to know your last moments will be as unpleasant as possible. Here's a happy thought before you crash, I'm the man that killed you in the end."

With his last bit of strength, he let go of the frames and fell out of the open hole that once was an exit door. His body flew into the last functioning engine. It burst into a ball of fire. There was no control of the plane left. The other wing fell off as he tried moving the plane between two mountains.

He unbuckled himself and ran towards the exit door. He jumped out as the plane plunged into the mountains with the man-bats still clinging to it. In back of him, debris scattered across the mountain range.

1000 feet

The Batjet wouldn't reach him in time.

800 feet

He started running out of options.

600 feet

He picked up his old League com piece from his belt.

400 feet

He pondered whether to make the call.

200 feet

The ground was getting closer.

100 feet

He put it in his ear and called.

50 feet

"Hello?"

Mere inches from the ground, he was grabbed by an unstoppable force.

"It's funny how we keep running into each other this way."

Superman continued flying back to Gotham with Bruce saying nothing. He dropped him off in the back of Wayne Manor.

"Sorry for saving your life."

"No. Thank you…but never do it again."

He crushed his League com piece under his foot.

"Suit yourself. It's going to happen again, you know."

"Yes but I'd rather know I died naturally. I still have business to do. Ra's is back."

"Impossible."

A cry came from across the manor grounds.

"BRUCE!"

He looked in back to see Vicki rushing across the lawn. She embraced him tightly.

"Why are you dressed as a pilot?"

"Wild party. Superman had to save me from falling off a cliff."

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Alfred passed away."


	22. Memories

Chapter 22: Memories

"What did you see?"

The light blinded Booster Gold as he was strapped to the table. He struggled to break free as nameless faces surrounded him.

"Why have you come back?"

"I don't know. I was sent here."

"By whom?"

"By what?"

"Can you guys let me go? These straps are really starting to chafe."

"Booster, you know us. We're you're friends. We can help."

"Then why are you all hiding in plain sight?"

"He has a point."

"Fine."

The light dimmed. He looked outside to see the void of space surrounding him. He was in the Watchtower after all. The Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, and Mr. Terrific stepped up to him.

"Great. I guess the mind reading, the magic, and manipulating my suit haven't worked so it has all gone down to actually talking with you people. You know, you could've just started with that."

The Martian Manhunter stood up to him.

"We needed to understand quickly. You were in a coma."

"I don't think you understand what I have been saying. It's all over. It's already in motion. Everything you do from here out will only hasten the universe's destruction."

Zatanna stepped up.

"I haven't sensed any magical or non-magical entity that's going to be a game changer. Wherever you were, it wasn't the immediate future."

"Every shredded newspaper I could find…the last date was September 9th, 2009. That's already two weeks away."

The Martian Manhunter examined Booster more closely.

"Enough."

His eyes enflamed and Booster twisted in his chair.

"None of you can stop it! Only one man can and you don't need to read my mind to know who it is, J'onn."

His eyes dimmed.

"All Batman has done is lose. His family splintered, his enemies rampaging his city time and time again, and his life all but ruined. Consider the track records. No criminal, no matter how small, has evaded us. When we're done with them, they never want to return to crime. We always save the Earth. Even if it went to the brink, we never fail. Look at how many dire battles we won. Thanagar, Apokolips, even Brainiac. No evil has ever defeated us. In the end, we always persevere. That's why we're the Justice League."

"Heh. That's what they all said…before the fall."

And in a blip, he was gone.

Bruce adjusted his tie in the Batcave. The Question stepped up to him, slightly more sober than he has been.

"I could never get condolences down right. 'I'm sorry for your loss' sounds so cliché and trivial. 'Please accept these condolences' sounds too pleading. None of it really puts all the emotion you want to hear or what I'm feeling too. Umm…so, yeah, the best I can do is lend you a hand while you're down. I don't know how much that counts coming from me but at least I'm not rounding out conspiracy theories."

He coldly finished up putting together his suit.

"That's the most I can hope for now. Excuse me. I need to go. Just stay down here until I get back."

"Uh, sure, yeah. I don't suppose I can browse the internet on this big computer here?"

He slammed the seal to the Batcave behind him.

He surveyed the mansion to see it uncomfortably quiet. There were so many things to remember in these hallowed halls. The couch where he watched the Gray Ghost. The fireplace that Alfred always kept warm in the winter. The table where he surprised Alfred with the complete first print editions of all the Sherlock Holmes stories. Now they were only memories. He walked out silently to the car.

The funeral was quiet. The only other sound was that of wind rustling the leaves that were spread across the ground. Bruce stood over Alfred's grave with Vicki. Next to the grave were his parents.

"Is everyone coming?"

"Eventually."

"So many funerals. I thought I would have it down by now."

Barbara walked up in back of Bruce.

"It never gets easier."

She hugged Bruce.

"I'm glad you came, Barbara."

"Don't make much of it."

"Have you seen Dick?"

"He's sitting down in front. He hasn't said a word since he got here. I think we're better off."

Leslie Thompkins pulled up in her beat up Volvo with a passenger in tow. She opened the door and she assisted a sedated Tim out of the back seat. Bruce's stare was a mix of embarrassment, fear, and sadness. He looked away and walked to the ceremony. Barbara walked up to Tim.

"How are you doing big guy?"

He smiled lightly, the most he could because of the drugs. Bruce sat cautiously next to Dick. Dick silently got up and moved back a row. He looked around to see no one else was coming. Odd. Alfred was just as family to the Justice League as he was to him.

Things were changing and Bruce knew it. He saw the consequences of his actions with all the people surrounding him. All of them were distant as the memories he had of the glory days. The last person in the world that believed in him was Alfred. And, in a long time, Bruce finally began to weep. He stepped up and walked toward an isolated part of the cemetery.

He leaned against a tree now that his tears overcame him. They weren't just for Alfred. It was for what his life had become in six short months.

"It wasn't worth it after all."

In a flash of light, Booster popped into existence next to Bruce. Bewildered, Bruce turned to him as Booster grabbed his shoulder.

"I need you."

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"Bruce, you're the only one that can save the future."

"Piss off."

"Look, I hate to get all Ghost of Christmas Past right now, but I need to take you with me. COME ON!"

He grabbed Bruce and suddenly they spiraled backwards through time.

They landed back at Wayne Manor at a time undetermined.

"Get the hell off me!"

Bruce threw Booster to the ground. In the back, he could hear sobbing.

"What's wrong, Master Bruce?"

A much younger Alfred walked up to a much, much younger Bruce.

"I could've done something, Alfred. I could've saved them."

"I think that Zorro film really went to your head."

"No! I could've done something! I could've caught that hawk by surprise and…and…"

Bruce looked closer to see the corpses of two rabbits.

"Master Bruce, we can't control everything. If we could, then we wouldn't be able to grow as people. Experiences like this make us who we are. I'll go fetch you some new rabbits tomorrow."

"But that hawk will still be out there."

"Not if my hunting rifle has anything to say about it."

"No! Don't kill it."

"I'll load it with tranquilizers then and send it to the aviary. Come, let's put this

little, sad incident behind us and look forward to better days. I think Gray Ghost is on now too. How about that?"

Alfred took young Bruce's hand and walked with him into the house. Bruce turned his head to see Booster looming over him again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I need you to regain your purpose. We can't have you waiver in fight ahead. It will be good and evil, pure and simple."

"Who's we?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure about that either but they sent me here—"

Time spiraled around them as they drifted to a different time and place. This time it was in the Batcave. Booster looked as bewildered as Bruce.

"Well, that was fast. The Powers That Be aren't a fan of idle conversations I guess."

Bruce looked over to chasm to see himself looming over the computer.

"Cheer up, Master Bruce. We can't blame ourselves forever. Heaven knows I don't blame you."

"I wasn't my best. If...if I only could pick up the trail faster…I would've saved Tim before—"

"You're only human. Like me. Like Barbara. Like Tim. We can never overcome that. We all make mistakes. You can never move forward unless you realize the mistakes we make aren't supposed to be what defines us."

Bruce and Booster stared over the gap as they saw past Bruce stand up and walk towards the door.

"I need to go away for a while, Alfred. I need to be whole again."

"What you will only find there is solace for only a little while. We all have to come to terms at some point."

"I only need that little bit of solace. For now."

"If you are ever lost, Master Bruce, you'll know where to find me."

"I don't want to be found."

He walked upstairs and exited the Batcave. Bruce turned to Booster.

"Where can I find him now?"

"I think he was going for the metaphorical usage of the term."

"It's useless. All you are showing me are fragments. If I put them together…"

"Now you're getting it."

They spiraled again and landed at a doctor's office. Alfred was sitting down across the desk from the doctor, who was intensely staring at some reports in front of him.

"…I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. I'm afraid it's terminal."

"I see."

He picked himself up from the chair.

"We can do chemo. It will slow things down."

"No. I can't have my son know about this. I can't have him distracted from what he does."

"You mean the police officer?"

"Yes. He's crafted his life to fight crime in this city. If he waivers for a second thinking about me and what I'm going through, he'll lose focus on what really matters. Worse. Distracted in the middle of a life or death situation."

"Sounds very devoted."

"You have no idea."

He made his way to the door and turned to the doctor.

"I've had a good life. Better than most people…and I'll always be thankful for that. I hope my son understands that when it comes time. I also hope he understands that even if I'm gone, I'll always be there."

Time spiraled again into darkness. Bruce could barely glimpse Booster in the darkness.

"Where are we now?"

"The end."

"What's the point in showing me this?"

"I've seen horrible things wherever I was. The past, the present, the future. It didn't matter there. It took everything I could to escape it. Skeets…Skeets sacrificed everything so I could come back. All I have to know is that I came back for a purpose. I'll be gone soon too. Probably not dead. I don't do dead. It's not really befitting a time traveler. Are you ready for what's to come?"

There was silence for a while in the darkness.

"…Yes…but you have to tell me. What am I fighting?"

"What is to come, of course. Geez, you don't think I traveled backwards and forwards through time to give you a Kodak journey through your life."

"Not in the mood for jokes right now. Tell me."

"All I can remember…it…it was Hell. I was sent to Hell and somehow I came back. The only man I could remember was a man with a long green cape…"

"Ra's. He's back."

"Apparently. You know what you have to do now, do you?"

"I won't cross that line."

"Sadly, this time you must. When it comes to cusp, what will you value more? Your morals or the humans whom you protect with them? Think about it."

The world brightened up and Bruce found himself back at the cemetery. With no word, Booster was gone. He walked back to see that no time had passed at the funeral. He sat down in his place. He stared long and hard as Alfred's coffin was lowered into the ground.

"I'll always know where you'll be."

Everyone took their separate ways at the end. There were no more hugs, sympathy, or anything considered hope for the return to what things used to be. Bruce was used to it by now. The only thing close was Vicki but she had to leave so she could get her story in on time at the newspaper.

Bruce drove up to the mansion to see smoke smoldering out from the entrance. He sped the car up to the doors. He ran in, covering his face, seeing that most of the living room was on fire. Through the flames, he saw that entrance to the Batcave was ripped open.

He picked up the Question's fedora, which was cindered around the brim and through the top. He looked closer around and saw a small note on his computer. He picked it up and examined it closely.

"Our condolences. Signed, the Justice League."


	23. Questions

Chapter 23: Questions

"I want answers."

Batman hung a shrunken Atom between his fingers over a peetree dish of hydrochloric acid.

"To start, I find this very humiliating. Secondly, I know you're not going to drop me."

"I won't but I'm not used to holding people between two fingers. I could slip."

"Fine. You want the Question. Well, you're not going to find him planetside."

"They took him to the Watchtower?"

"Listen, you're the detective. I'm going to let you figure that one out. Now will you please give me back my shrink pack? I want to go back to normal size so I can punch you in the face."

Batman went up to the roof and took out his list. He crossed off the Atom's name. Above it were many other heroes, mostly low level ones that would not really cause a stir with the upper echelons if they catch on. Superman, Wonder Woman, and all of the original seven were the ones with the big secrets. If he was going to have to break into the Watchtower, he would need to get all the help he could get. Well, more specifically, all the help that he hasn't completely alienated within the past year.

The dark clouds that normally surrounded Gotham seemed to have parted for today at least. He stepped into the park and wandered until his found where his contact said they would rendevous. Bruce, wearing dark shades and a trench-coat, sat on a bench and took out his newspaper. A woman came up and sat right next to him. She stared at the playground near the bench and she talked.

"Non-descript clothing always tip people off you're up to no good."

"I'm not."

"Never expected I'd ever get a call from you."

"Things change. I need to talk to him."

"Heard you had a nasty break with the League. I don't think calling him would smooth things over."

"They kidnapped a friend of mine. I need to get in and out without killing anyone."

"Then I don't think he would be the best person to talk with. He's...well, lets just say, he and his crew still have killed less than the ebola virus but they're getting there."

"I don't know what you have to do. Give them rubber bullets. Make sure they carry foam bats. I need them for this."

"Your sense of self-preservation hasn't changed at least, Bruce. What you're asking right now is going to but my crew in dire risk."

"I'd rather know I got out of this with my code in tact."

"That'll probably be all that's left of you after this."

She discreetly passed him a dossier.

"Your team will be comprised of the most resilient people we have on tap, which is mostly anyone that hasn't died yet. You're going to be working with scum but loyal scum. They know by now that any mission could be their last. These people especially. Two of them will be set free after this one. Colonel Flagg will help you on the ground."

He opened up the dossier to find the profiles of Killer Frost, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Atomic Skull, and Heatwave. She stood up.

"I know they've been nicknamed the Suicide Squad...but we need them to live. Your Justice League pals and Darkseid have created a dearth of supervillains to retain for our particular service."

"I'll make sure."

"Oh, and Bruce, if any of this gets back to me, you better hope you don't come back alive."

"Always a pleasure, Amanda."

The Question sat wearily as he was bound to a steel chair. J'onn drifted to him as if he was being pushed by an invisible walkway.

"We're not going to make the same mistakes as Cadmus. There's no way you're busting out of here so cooperation is key to expediate your release."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"It has always been difficult to sift through your mind, Question. So many loose ends, dangling threads, and just nonsense."

"You could just ask."

"No. You're merely a challenge. I'm going to go through your head no matter how much pain it causes you."

The Question screamed as J'onn pierced his mind.

"I can make the pain go away. All you have to do is answer this question. Why did you kill Green Arrow?"

He met them at a non-descript warehouse, which was about as common in Gotham as rats in New York City subways. The only thing that made this special was the hangar in the back room. All of the Suicide Squad stood there upright, silently, as Batman crept in from the ceiling. He landed behind them.

"Turn around."

They turned around in sync. Deadshot snickered to Killer Frost.

"Heh, one helluva way to finish up here, hey babe?"

"I have two more years. Cram it or I'll freeze you from the inside out."

Batman looked each of them in the eye and walked between them like a general ready for war.

"Before I begin, I want to remind you all of those explosive nanites currently embeded in all of your heads if you do decide to double-cross me on this mission. I have it on word that even if you think about killing me, this entire Squad will be nothing but bloody mulsh. Now that I have gotten over with pleasantries I have only one question for all of you. Are you ready?"

"Hell, I've done this before. Walk in the park."

"Under my command, everything is non-lethal."

Killer Frost snickered to Deadshot.

"Well, there goes my name."

"We need to be fast and effective. We slip up for a second, we will all be dead. I know how many of you would like to see that happen to me but don't cut off your nose to spite your face. You all will be just as dead as me and what does that get all of you? Nothing. No freedom. No money. No legacy. Just a pit without your name on it."

"Hey, Bats, we kinda know the whole routine here. Can we just go already?"

Batman opened up the hangar. Inside of it was a Javelin.

"Whenever you're ready."

The Question was sweating now having endured hours of J'onn playing with his mind. His mask was hanging loosely from his face from all of the stress.

"I never killed Green Arrow."

"Why do you keep lying? Have you learned that nothing escapes me? I just need you to open your mind a little more...just like an orange."

The Question reeled as another jolt from J'onn's mind went through his skull.

"You're wrong, J'onn. I have a man that believes me and he won't let me go so easily. He knows my value. And, as you should know, if he sets his mind to something, he'll finish it."

"Oh, you mean Batman? I hired a team of specialists to take care of him a few days ago."

The Squad started walking towards the Javelin. Batman turned to them.

"One final thing..."

Deadshot cocked his gun in Batman's face and Killer Frost froze his lower body.

"Not as fast you used to be, huh, Bats?"

Batman head-butted Deadshot and he staggered backwards. Captain Boomerang lifted a boomerang but he stopped him.

"Hold it there, I won the coin toss. I get to do it."

"Come on, mate. Why can't we all just finish him? He's been a thorn in all of our sides."

"Yeah, well, the coin says different."

"Hey, I just want some notch on my belt when I leave. I mean, I had to pawn my last batch of explosive boomerangs so I could eat. Killing Batman, that's the best currency you can get on the streets."

"So are you really that determined to kill him?"

"Yeah, mate, is that a problemo?"

BLAM! Captain Boomerang fell backwards dead.

"Just a bit."

Batman, shivering, yelled.

"They got to you too, didn't they?"

"This was always our mission. Orders from Flagg."

"You answer to Amanda Waller. She promised me--"

"Things have changed. Never knew you could be duped so easily. Oh well, ce la vie."

He lifted his gun to Batman's face but before he could fire he was flung sideways by an enormous mace. Killer Frost turned around and an ethereal force lifted her into the air and through the warehouse roof. The Atomic Skull charged into the darkness but he too was beaten back. Heatwave began to ran but something leaped at him and threw him into a wall, knocking him out.

As soon as he was double crossed, he was back to normal as the ice binding his legs melted suddenly. A familiar voice cried out from the darkness.

"Are you okay?"

Hawkgirl stepped into the light of the hangar.

"Never thought I would see you again."

Dr. Fate, the Creeper, and Sir Justin joined her. Batman lifted himself up and turned to them.

"So I take it all of you are not fans of the Justice League either."

"Let's just say we're not exactly happy in the direction the Justice League is going these days. We're here to help."

"What's your team name?"

"We're the Outsiders. We'll fill you in on the ride to the Watchtower."


	24. All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 24: All Along the Watchtower

The javelin glided across the sky like a hawk with its wings outstretched.

"Do we have a plan?"

"Yes, we get the Question."

"Well, for starters, how are we going to get him out?"

"We'll play it by ear."

Batman tugged at Deadshot, sitting in the co-pilot seat, as he eased the thrusters to maintain escape velocity from Earth.

A few hours earlier...

Batman stood over the unconscious body of Deadshot as the others loomed next to him: Hawkgirl, Dr. Fate, the Creeper, and Sir Justin.

"I'm going this alone."

Hawkgirl stepped up to him.

"Don't think that's an option here."

"Well, then I don't trust you."

"We just saved your life."

"To what greater purpose? So you can send me to J'onn yourselves? I've had enough betrayal for one day. Besides, how did you find me so quickly?"

"We've been keeping tabs on you for weeks. We came here because we believe you. You're not the only exile from the Justice League."

Dr. Fate stepped up to Batman.

"Before you ask, I've been keeping them all safe in my tower. The League may have taps everywhere but nothing can penetrate my fortress."

"We've had the Creeper as our double agent for months now. He's been telling us of what the League has been up to. Horrible things. Things you probably know."

"Africa."

"Just the tip of the iceberg. We can put an end to it tonight. All we need to do is go up there with you."

"I have another mission."

"The Question. We know that too and we know that we'll help you in any way to rescue him. As long as we get to our primary objective. If we don't do it tonight, who knows how far the League will go."

Batman turned to the javelin.

"Great. You've been working for this moment for a while. Now, how do you suggest we get into the Watchtower? Waller's plan is now defunct now that we know Flagg is in with the League."

Hawkgirl nudged Deadshot.

"We don't have to change much. We just need to be creative."

Dr. Fate's eyes glowed.

"And I know just how."

Back at the javelin...

Behind Batman, there sat the Atomic Skull, Heatwave, Killer Frost, and Captain Boomerang. Killer Frost moved around in her seat uncomfortably.

"This is really chafing my wings."

Atomic Skull spoke up.

"Yes. This nefarious skin truly makes thou feel like a stable boy cleaning Victory's' leavings."

Heatwave waved his arms wildly.

"Yeah! I got the fire guy! This is so awesome!"

Captain Boomerang raised his voice.

"This transmogrification spell will only work for 24 hours. Afterwards, we're on our own. We just need to make sure that we all stay in character when we're on the Watchtower."

Killer Frost smiled.

"How are you flying 'Batman'?"

Batman held steady to the controls, which he was taped to.

"I hate you all. Couldn't I just be me?"

Deadshot leaned to Batman.

"Then I bet Flagg would just love to detonate those nano-explosives in your skull. I would hate that but maybe that's just me. Just do me favor: don't ruin my reputation up there. So..."

He took a gun from Batman's utility belt.

"No guns."

He put the gun in his holster.

"Funny. You're the one that actually has to break into the Watchtower with your other ex-League friends. The irony isn't lost on me."

"Just steer us to where you were going to take me earlier."

"The morgue?"

"If you were going to leave me alive."

"Oh. That. Yeah."

He flew the javelin towards the Watchtower. It has changed slightly since the last time. On the bases of the tower are a series of laser cannons and smaller modules that project an invisible force-field. A call came in on the javelin's speaker.

"Javelin 42 to base. Please send us today's code."

Deadshot leaned into the mic.

"Dini sent me."

"That's good. Park on the lower dock. We'll be there to get your cargo."

The javelin eased in as the lower dock bay opened its doors.

"Show-time."

The javelin landed softly on the loading dock. All of them stepped out with Batman in front. J'onn stood there with Mr. Terrific and Zatanna at his sides. J'onn lifted his hand out to Batman.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. I'm glad you've decided to see the wonderful work we're doing."

"Yeah, I'll probably just nay-say some stuff about what's going on here because I'm moody too. And I blah blah, heavy handed speech, blah blah, criminals are bad."

"Indeed. Glad to see you agreed to help with our mission to find Luthor-Darkseid with Flagg's squad."

"Yeah. I would too because I do heroic things like that. They just kinda tagged along. Wanted to apologize about being bad people."

"You seem...different."

"Space travel plays with my mind a bit."

"Yes. You've always had that problem."

He stepped forward to Deadshot and telepathically communicated to him while other greetings came out of his mouth praising Flagg's Suicide Squad for reforming criminals across the world.

"You told me you would kill him."

"Thought it would be better to bring him in. You know. So you can play with him for a while."

"As much as I am discouraged, I am hopeful you will make things right. Take him behind the reactor and blow his brains out."

J'onn turned to the rest of the squad.

"It's good to see all of you too. Let me give you the tour."

J'onn floated as Zatanna and Mr. Terrific followed behind, flanking the squad. Killer Frost stepped up to Deadshot.

"What's the plan now?"

"I'm going to kill Batman."

"No. Seriously. The plan."

"You do what you do and I'll do my thing. We just need to figure out how to get around all of this."

Green Lantern flew into the dock. Killer Frost stood still.

"Sorry I'm late. I needed to power my ring."

"It's no problem, Jon. We were just starting the tour."

GL extended his hand to Killer Frost.

"It's good to know you're on our side now. I think we've both had enough of fighting each other every time we meet."

"Uhh...yes. Sure."

They shook hands. Everyone entered the elevator together and shot up to the main floor.

The main floor has changed too. All of the employees now carry a sidearm and walk around listlessly, as if they were dazed. Deadshot turned to J'onn.

"Huh. They all seem a little...different."

"Yes. I took it upon myself to control everyone mentally at the Watchtower. Can't have another case where you and friends infiltrate our headquarters."

"Your own personal dollhouse."

"I like to think of it as a family."

Killer Frost turned to GL.

"So, uh, still together with...umm..what's her name?"

"Vixen. And yeah, we're still together."

"How's that working out?"

"It's personal. Just because you're now on our side doesn't make us bff."

Heatwave stepped up to Mr. Terrific.

"I'm the fire guy!"

"That's nice."

Zatanna stepped up to Boomerang.

"So your whole thing is hurling boomerangs?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't that strike you as a little, well, lame?"

"You can't spell boomerang without boom."

"Yeah...you also can't spell lousy without you."

J'onn stopped in front of them.

"Your quarters will be on the upper levels. You can rest before you need to jump to whatever planet Flagg has sent you to go to. Batman, I reserved your quarters downstairs."

"Swell."

"In the meantime, you can all travel freely along the Watchtower...sans the areas that are strictly forbidden. Just a helpful reminder."

J'onn phased down to the floors below. Mr. Terrific turned to all of them.

"We'll escort all of you."

Atomic Skull stood up.

"But thy...I mean...he told us that we can travel freely."

"Yeah, but you'll need us to follow you. Of course, you could travel without us, but there are a lot of guys on this ship that would just love to crack a few villain heads. That goes for you too Bats."

Killer Frost and Heatwave followed GL. Batman and Deadshot followed Mr. Terrific. Captain Boomerang and Atomic Skull followed Zatanna.

Killer Frost followed GL into the cafeteria, where everyone mechanically ate lunch. Heatwave bewilderedly stared at the animatronic like diners.

"Well, isn't this creepy."

"Yeah. It's hard to get used to. Ever since J'onn started taking control of the day-to-day things again, it hasn't really been the same up here."

Killer Frost nudged at GL.

"Was Africa also his idea?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, how about this to jog your memory. The puppet governments created. The assassinations. The totalitarian control of the southern region. The big Justice League headquarters in the central region created by enslaved workers. None of this ringing a bell?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Flagg told us. Hell, we're going to probably die anyways on this mission, so it really doesn't matter."

"Did he tell you that J'onn...no, I shouldn't say anything here."

"You don't seem to...like this plan much."

"I don't want to say."

"He can read your mind, right? What's the problem actually saying it out-loud?"

"They're all his ears too. All of these people. The only time they get their free-will back is when they go home. Even then, they're still under contract. J'onn can control them whenever he wants."

"He has changed, hasn't he. After he came back. It's like..."

"Wait, wait. You actually..."

Heatwave stepped in front of them.

"What's for lunch?"

Mr. Terrific escorted Deadshot and Batman down the elevator. Batman turned to Mr. Terrific.

"Before I do my detective stuff, would you mind if I stopped by the reactor? I want to check it for...criminals."

Deadshot stepped forward.

"What he probably means is that he wants to go check the computer so he can do some research on the planet we're heading to."

"You're the boss, Bats."

Back at the cafeteria, Killer Frost ate her pastrami sandwich while GL looked at her suspiciously.

"You don't feel like the Killer Frost I fought before."

"We all change."

"No. That's not what I'm talking about. It seems like you guys are a little...off."

Heatwave put a straw in GL's milkshake.

"I drink your milkshake! I drink it up!"

"That's great, Heatwave."

"As I was saying, we all change. Look at you. When did you just blatantly follow orders knowing full well what they do."

"I do what I do to survive. No matter what, the League is still the only thing protecting that world down below from falling into anarchy."

"You never were a good liar, Jon."

Jon stood up and his eyes glowed green.

"That's it. What are you hiding?"

Lightening flooded the reactor room overhead. Mr. Terrific turned to Deadshot and Batman.

"I'll stand outside while you do your thing."

"Thank you, fellow adventurer. I'll make sure that I do my duty to save the world again!"

The door shut. Deadshot pushed Batman to the back of the reactor. He took out a gun and pointed it at Batman's head.

"You know how to handle that thing? I don't want it to blow my head off accidently."

"Don't worry, I'll just fire this overhead while you..."

BLAM! Batman's skull shattered and he fell over dead. Deadshot, blood splattered all over his costume, stared helplessly at the gun and threw it away. He spinned over to see Mr. Terrific standing over him.

"Eerie, isn't it? To see your own death? Don't worry. I pulled the trigger. Being master of machines and all. You won't have that on your conscience. Everything going forward will be a different story."

Captain Boomerang and Atomic Skull stood in their quarters with Zatanna standing in the doorway. Captain Boomerang walked over to Zatanna.

"You've been surprisingly quiet our trip up here."

"I do have one thing to say: lla kcab nrut."

In an instant, Captain Boomerang turned into Dr. Fate and Atomic Skull to Sir Justin. Dr. Fate turned quickly to Zatanna but she froze him instantly.

"One more thing: bye-bye."

A door to another dimension opened up, sweeping Sir Justin and Dr. Fate into the void. She sealed it shut and checked her com piece.

"GL?"

"I got them."

"Terrific?"

"Batman is secured."

"What do we do next J'onn?"

"Send them to me."


	25. Home

Hawkgirl found her wings extended, spanning the length of the table. The Creeper had pastrami dangling from his mouth.

"Shit."

Hawkgirl reached for her mace and Green Lantern lit his ring. She was about to swing it but she was stopped dead in her tracks by the green light. The Creeper tried to leap away but he too was caught swiftly. He pulled Hawkgirl to him and gritted through his teeth.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"Trust me."

He overheard a familiar voice in his com piece.

"GL?"

"I got them."

Bruce Wayne opened his eyes to see that he was sitting at a breakfast table. Across the way from him sat his father, eating breakfast like nothing has happened.

"Good morning, Bruce."

"...I've lived this lie before. You don't have to do this to me J'onn."

"Of course I do, Bruce. How else will I be able to get you to talk?"

A drop blood fell into his father's cereal. His father looked at his pajamas to see that it was bleeding from the chest. Soon his pajamas became a tuxedo. His dead eyes were now staring at Bruce as it fell flat on a pavement. A disembodied voice filled the room.

"Amazing things the unconscious can do. Just ask our mutual friend."

His father disappeared in a cloud of dust. Behind him was the Question strapped to a chair.

"I got him to think he was, and always has been, a chicken."

The Question squawked and fidgeted in his chair. His head pecked back and forth.

"Cheap hypnosis tricks, J'onn. I can do that."

"You very well know I'm not a cheap hypnotist. I rearranged his brain so that every thought, every action, and every memory stem from him being a piece of poultry. It's amazing what one can do without any limits."

"Ever since you came back from your excursion, you've changed a lot. In fact, you changed a lot of the Justice League too."

"True...but it wasn't my mind control that changed them. Of course, I needed to give them a little push before they would all go along with it. They all came to realize that what I proposed was just common sense."

"Is that why you found Ra's principles so appealing?"

"Just because this is between you and me, I'll let you in on my dirty little secret."

The room suddenly became black again and Bruce spiraled to the middle of the desert with the hot wind whipping his face and sand falling in his eyes. J'onn was wandering alone in the desert, malnourished and thirsty. He looked more like the alien that Bruce once saw when he found him on Mars.

"You know loneliness, Bruce. Up here on this satellite I was the loneliness creature in the universe. I lived here, isolated from my adopted world. Of course there were people up here too but none of them knew my suffering. They all came in to do a job and go home. It came to the point that every time I saw humanity from the telescope up here, I came to loathe it. Then I started having every thought from every crew member running through my head with all their wickedness stretched out before me. It's no wonder that I didn't leave sooner. I thought, going back, I would be able to reconcile and see humanity as a beacon of hope in the universe. I would finally find a place that I could call home."

Bruce looked ahead and saw J'onn walking up to a man in the desert begging for food. The man stood back in horror. He took out a whip and thrashed J'onn repeatedly.

"I was wrong. I was truly alone in this world. There was no place left for the last Martian. I eventually came to a point where all hope was lost. That was when I tried to kill myself."

J'onn stood on top of a volcano looking down below. He closed his eyes and, before he could jump, a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Then I found him."

Ra's smiled and, suddenly, all of J'onn's memories flashed around Bruce. Each one traveling past him as fast as freight trains.

"I found salvation through his eyes. He gave me food, a family, and a place to call home. It was a life I never thought I would ever obtain again. After so many months of letting me in, he showed me something wonderful. Something that would create a utopia on Earth. Then he asked me to go back to the Justice League. I asked 'Why? Why go back when I have all I want here.' And he calmly replied 'Because I can only trust you to reform the Justice League.' So I came back. The thoughts still raced through my head but it didn't matter anymore. I finally had a place to call home."

Everything went back to black.

"He also said one other thing."

J'onn stood in front of Bruce.

"He said that a detective or two may come around and spoil this perfect world for everybody. I knew he was talking about you, Bruce. The Question...that one was a surprise. So...I'm thinking this is the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. However...he also said that others would come to blow up this Watchtower...and he was perfectly fine with that."

In his room, Jon freed the Creeper and Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl struggled to breath.

"Could you at least give me some more oxygen the next time you do that?"

"I've been getting rusty up here."

The Creeper leaped to the ceiling.

"Dr. Fate is dead huh? That means we're dead! Oh crap! I didn't even turn off the oven in my apartment!"

Jon tossed him down to the floor.

"Shut up! We need to think this through."

Hawkgirl stepped up to him.

"It's a good thing you didn't turn us over."

"Like hell I would have. It's good I caught you."

"So, you're in then?"

"...As much as I hate to say it, yes."

"Have you told Vixen?"

"I don't know if I can trust her anymore. Ever since she has been so wild for J'onn's ideas."

"Then we have to blow-up the Watchtower tonight."

"No. Not tonight. We agreed we would do this when there was a minimal amount of personnel on the Watchtower. There are still way too many people today. People with families. People with lives. We can't have any casualties. These are our friends. We've fought side by side with them for years!"

"We need to. We can't let the Justice League win! You saw with your own eyes what they have been doing. You're telling me that you would rather save the lives of murderers than protect the people we're supposed to?"

"I don't know what it is with you, but have you lost your mind? We don't murder people. We're the better people."

"Being the better person is about as useful in war as a twig. We don't do this now then everything we worked for will be ruined! Can you really live with yourself if you turned the other way your entire life? Knowing what is happening out there?"

The Creeper stepped between them.

"Uh, lady, gentleman. I think you're both missing the big picture. We are thiisss close to getting killed and we're arguing about morality? Honestly, who cares who has the better morality? What's going to happen? Buddha is going to come down from the heavens and give you a brand new car? Please. Look. I'm not a creature of morality. I've done some pretty horrible things in my time. But, I mean, come on, people. Lighten the hell up. We came here to stop the damn Justice League. Now are we doing this or not?"

Hawkgirl and Jon were silent. She raised her mace.

"Sorry, Jon, but I'm going to do what I came here to do."

She flew off and Jon chased her down the hall. The Creeper sulked on Jon's bed.

"Well, at this rate, I guess I won't be able to bring The Kinks back together either."

"Open your eyes, Bruce."

He was standing above the Question, electrical prod in hand. J'onn was standing over him.

"Oh the chicken stuff was just fun and games. Now we're going to get to the real interesting parts. You're going to loosen him up as I peel back his mind. He hides his memories very well from me. I'm surprised that it could be done. Nevertheless, by the end of tonight, I will make sure that he forgets Ra's."

Bruce felt pressure on the arm carrying the prod. It began to move on its own closer and closer to the Question.

"And what are you going to do with me?"

"Kill you of course. Well, have someone else do it. I don't like to get my hands dirty as you can see. Maybe a lesser rogue you never thought would be able to do it. That would be sublime."

"I figured you'd kill me but what do you think will happen when you do?"

"Are you speaking about your friends in high places...such as the Watchtower? I've disposed of them already."

"No. The people on the ground."

"Hmmm...I haven't thought of that. Oh wait. I have. As soon as you're gone, I have blackout teams in front of Barbara Gordon's, Dick Greyson's, and TIm Drake's homes. The world will forget about you shortly after that."

"You really thought this through."

The prod inched closer to the Question.

"You just forgot one thing."

"Amuse me."

"I'm the goddamn Batman."

Bruce twisted his arm and electrocuted J'onn. He fell flailing on the floor as Bruce pushed the prod deeper into J'onn. He finally lifted it up to see J'onn twitching unconsciously on the ground. Bruce turned to the Question.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh...just in the most unbearable pain of my life but...yeah...peachy."

Bruce unstrapped him and carried him on his back. The Question leaned over slightly.

"Now how do you propose we get out of here?"

"We'll make it up as we go along."

Hawkgirl flew into a monitor room with Jon right behind her. Several guards followed. He closed the door.

"There's three guards behind me that will not hesitate to drop you."

"I'd like to see them try."

Jon lit his ring.

"Then I will."

"You can't leave now, Jon. You're in this for the long haul."

"I'm putting an end to this madness now."

"Give me a second."

She turned on a monitor. Jon looked over to see STARS and STRIPE fighting alongside Contras in Latin America. Fire and explosions followed in the background as they moved into a village. Women and children tried to flee as the contras got them on the run. A man stood up to protect his family but he was gunned down right in front of them. The contras ran into a house and lit it on fire. A kid screamed from the house yelling for his family. STARS and STRIPE turned the other way as this was going on.

"It has spread from Africa. The same images getting closer and closer to home. Do you want to see this in America? Justice League death squads trying to uphold whatever government they deemed just and right?"

"Dear G-d...how...why..."

"Because we turned the other way, Jon. We turned the other way."

His ring dimmed.

"...I'll do it."


End file.
